Isabella Volturi
by EmmalynnMarie21
Summary: An empire is only as strong as it's kings. That's why the queen is always on guard in the game of chess. Sequel to Isabella Swan and Isabella Ghost.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearing In The Ocean

**AH! Sequel! Yay! I'm happy dancing! Wow, I can't believe this story has come so far. Thank you so much for all of the reviews in "Isabella Ghost" and now onto "Isabella Volturi". This chapter starts out kind of slow, but this is just the beginning. The suspense and action isn't far.**

**Song: Pressure, by Paramore (Remember check out Youtube if you don't have the songs!)**

**I dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers from "Isabella Ghost" and I hope you guys are just as awesome for the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still has custody of Twilight and its characters, dang it!**

**Claimer: I own both of the songs in this chapter. I wrote them, so I own them! YAY!**

**Bella POV**

"Enough!" My snarl silenced the entire room immediately. "Demetri, take Alec and Jane with you, and anyone else you feel you may need, and get Aaron _out_ of there! If Joshua thinks he can just capture one of my sisters, than he better think again!"

Demetri nodded once, and sprinted out the door, Jane and Alec right on his heels.

"Felix," I turned to the bulky male. "Take the girls from Ghost back to their chambers and get Heidi to them so they can recover from what has just happened." Felix left the room quickly, calling for Heidi as he ran down the hallway.

After I had sent Aaron and what was left of Ghost down to Saudi Arabia to take down the remainder of Alexander's coven, they had been ambushed by dozens of enemy vampires, and most were destroyed. Only seven had survived and Aaron had been captured. The seven girls arrived back at the castle with the news only hours ago, after a month of no communication between us.

Joshua had been newly appointed as their leader, and he was twice as sadistic as Alexander had ever been. This time it was personal. He was attacking my family. And I would stand for it.

It had been one month since the Cullens left, and the word of Aro's downfall and my reign had spread quickly through the world. Some respected me, but others despised me. Attempts on my life had come into play already, and all failed.

My day dragged on without any word from the teams I had sent out to rescue Aaron. They were probably just boarding their private jet now, planning their attack carefully. I sighed, slipping off my four inch silver stilettos, and dipped my feet into the pond by the ruin. Ceasing my tampering with the weather patterns, the sun had come out today, shining brightly, and warming my skin.

But I was far from shining on the inside. Emotional turmoil tore at me and images of pain and terror swept through my mind constantly. Contrasting emotions filled my irises with a terrifying aurora of fire and darkness, dancing lithely between shadows of a fragile, unfeeling edge. But I welcomed the numbing edge. If anything were to penetrate the sanctuary at the edge of my mind, the pressure would grow to an immeasurable amount, killing me slowly.

Thousands of immortals were counting on me to save our world constantly. I was the one to make the crucial decisions. I was the one who risked everything for complete strangers. I was the one who kept our secret from the mortals in this never ending chaos.

And I was the one who was frightened. Everyday, new enemies came into view, and new dangers presented themselves.

Nothing could ever be the same again. With death knocking at my door constantly, and crimson blood staining my hands, my sanity hung in the unstable balance.

Just waiting to break me.

**Alice POV**

One month had passed, and Edward was slowly coming apart at the seams. His mentality was constantly swirling with Bella, and if anyone mentioned her name, he completely lost it. Wanting nothing more than his love, he locked himself away in his room, only coming out to hunt and attend school.

It was almost impossible to watch my brother break this way. Jasper watched his emotional climate constantly, making sure he didn't snap like we were waiting for him to. Emmett was always trying to crack jokes, just one laugh from Edward would lighten the suffocating mood in our house, but not even Emmett could reawaken our brother's lost happiness.

Esme begged Edward to cheer up, to play the piano once more, but when he did create any music, it was always a heartbreaking tune, sending even Carlisle into a brief depression.

Whenever any visions of Bella came into my mind, I was careful to block them until I was sure they were safe for Edward to see. I would watch as she ruled our world lifelessly. She never showed any interest in feuds and wars brought to her attention, the covens involved were normally just wiped out before anything could escalate further.

As I sat on the porch swing, swinging back and forth lightly in the fall air, I watched one of Bella's more peaceful moments play out.

_Bella sat at her black, grand piano quietly, writing on a notebook. After a few minutes of writing out her song, she set it up in view and began to play._

**Bella POV**

I sat at my black, grand piano in my music room. A recording studio was positioned to my left, and my collection of instruments and music to my right. Writing out my emotions into music had made my existence more bearable, less fragile.

Setting my new song in front of me, I began to play the gentle melody. Lyrics flew from my mouth quietly as I wrote away my feelings.

_In an ocean we drift_

_Unfeeling forever_

_Watch the clouds float by_

_An endless abyss_

_But in your constant fears, did you ever see my pain_

_Did you watch me break?_

_It's like I'm drowning in the ocean._

_It's like I'm drifting in the sea._

_It's like I'm totally unfeeling._

_It's like I'm being me._

_It's a cold world out there_

_Just ignoring me_

_Are you still somewhere out there_

_Watching over me_

_My ocean drowns me_

_My fears collide with reality_

_And you just disappear_

_It's only a year until we meet again_

_It's only a year till I'm whole_

_And when you're here, I'll always be at your side_

_Oh, oh._

_Don't let me go._

_I'm still here_

_Drowning in my worries_

_And you're still out there, somewhere_

_So when we meet again_

_Hold on tight_

_It's like I'm drowning in the ocean._

_It's like I'm drifting in the sea._

_It's like I'm totally unfeeling._

_It's like I'm being me._

_It's a cold world out there_

_Just ignoring me_

_Are you still somewhere out there_

_Watching over me_

_My ocean drowns me_

_My fears collide with reality_

_And you just disappear_

_Oh, disappear._

_Oh, oh._

_I watched you disappear._

_Oh, no._

_No._

A soft clapping came from behind me, and I whirled around to see Ariella standing in the doorway, smiling warmly. In all her perfect, frozen, thirteen year old glory, she drifted over to sit beside me on the piano bench.

"What are you going to call this one?" She asked quietly, reading the lyrics that I had scrawled out in my notebook.

"'Disappearing in the Ocean', I think. What do you say?" I watched her as she thought about it.

"I think it's perfect." Ariella smiled up at me sweetly as I squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Who all made it back alive?" I asked her nervously, dreading the answer.

"Alex, Gwynivere, Amber, Ashland, Emily, Mandy, and I. We lost so many." She looked down sorrowfully as I pulled her into my arms, holding the one girl like she was my own daughter. "Will Aaron ever come back?" She looked up at me, faint hope glimmering in her amber eyes.

"I desperately hope so." I sighed, holding her tighter to me protectively.

"These are times when I really miss sleep." Ariella shook her head, resting her head against my shoulder.

"You can always just try and relax; tune out the world around you. I do it all the time." I told her quietly.

"Will you play something to help me relax?" Her eyes shown hopefully. Nodding slowly, I reached my arms around her and rested my fingers against the keys, letting the lullaby write itself.

_Dream of happiness_

_Dream of me_

_Dream of a world of peace_

_Just dream_

_Into the lands of light_

_A never ending stream_

_The sharpest lies can't break you now_

_Shining stars and emerald bays_

_Star crossed lovers and joyous days_

_You could lose it all or maybe not_

'_Cause in this land your in, this is all you've got_

_Love is a never ending bond_

_It defies the grave_

_It just can't go wrong_

_Love is a like your lifeline_

_Holding strong_

_Never swept away in the currents of wrong_

_Into the lights of shooting stars_

_Dreaming of galaxy farther than ours_

_The midnight sky is ablaze with the love and passion of your beautiful ways_

_Shining stars and emerald bays_

_Star crossed lovers and joyous days_

_You could lose it all or maybe not_

'_Cause in this land your in, this is all you've got_

_Give me a reason to just wake up_

_Back to a land of reality_

_Because now you're here, dancing in my dream_

_Holding me_

_Dream of happiness_

_Oh, dream of peace_

**So, what did you guys think?! I really hope you guys like the songs I wrote for this, cause I bascically thought them up off the top of my head, and the tunes for them are stuck in my head. I really like the last song, but that's just me.**

**Tell me what you guys think! I may not have described Bella's outfit in this story, but I still have it on my profile!**

**Aaron's been captured and more than half of Ghost have been destroyed, how's that for a beginning!?**

**Review please! This is just the beginning and the more reviews, the more updates!**

**Always,  
Emma!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Breathe and Choke

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys so much!**

**Ah! Update! In the middle of writing this, a storm hit and there was like CRAZY thunder and lightening and of course I just had to be home alone! My puppy was like freaking out and crying; it broke my heart! So, because of the stupid lightening I had to get off the computer! GRRR!**

**Song: Emergency, by Paramore**

**15 reviews for just the first chapter! YAY! And 200 revews total for "Isabella Ghost"! You guys are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tis not mine. Alas, I cry!**

**Bella POV**

"What do you _mean_ they're _gone!?"_ I snarled into the phone, trying not to snap it in half.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, it looks like they left a day ago." Alec's voice drifted through the speaker quietly. "But Demetri is on it. He's says that he'll be able to track them down soon enough and we'll get Aaron back."

I threw my phone at the wall, before storming into my closet and slipping into a pair black shorts and a blood red sports bra. Tying my hair up into a high ponytail, I glided down the hallway and into the training room. Twenty new members of Ghost were waiting there, ready to be trained. All of the seven survivors from Ghost were going to help me train the newest members until Aaron was back.

All twenty seven girls were already there, the seven survivors talking to each quietly while the twenty newcomers glanced around nervously. I took my place in front of the young girls and the original Ghost members were flanking me in an instant.

"Welcome," I nodded to the twenty females. "My name, as I'm sure you already know, is Isabella Volturi. I took over after Aro's fall in battle recently, being second in command. Up until the war just a month or two ago, I had been the official leader of Ghost. Twenty years ago, I was changed and took refuge within the Volturi. My ability is to absorb the powers of other vampires.

"Now, all of you have been chosen to join Ghost, the Volturi's secret weapon when it comes to elimination. So, I would like to know each of you names and ages."

A girl with curly red hair answered first. "My name is Elaine and I was changed at the age of sixteen, and I am now fifty years old. I have no special ability, unless you count running faster than any vampire I've ever met. "

Next, the female beside her spoke. "My name is Ali; I was twenty when I was changed and am now thirty years old. My power is moving things with my mind." I nodded once to welcome the two girls.

"My name is Silver, I was changed at twenty-two years old, and I am now thirty years old. My power is penetrating shields of all kinds." Silver looked like a mirror image of Aaron almost, with her curly black hair and slender figure. I smiled warmly and turned to next female.

After Silver, Elaine, and Ali introduced themselves, the last seventeen girls did. There was Iris, Abigail, Cameron, Hazel, Madison, Irina, Ember, and Violet, who were all teenagers when they were changed. Anna, Jayden, Alicia, Carly, Courtney, Ada, Macy, Christina, and Isadora were all changed in their early twenties.

Most were gifted, and others were very experienced fighters. Each of them had some quality of the fallen sisters before them, and it was hard not to slip and call them by my lost sisters' names. Ariella proved to be very helpful when training fighters, and Gwynivere was an immense help when it came to teaching how to control special abilities. Together, Gwynivere and Silver penetrated my shields many times before Silver learned how to on her own.

The young girls were escorted back to their chambers by the seven eldest, while I drifted back to my room to change. I slipped into a floor length, black gown with a jeweled band beneath the bust, with similar jeweled straps that rested on my shoulders lightly. My feet slid into my metallic gold, two inch stilettos, and I draped my black, velvet cloak over my shoulders, before reaching for my cell phone and gliding out to the garden.

Edward's evening call came in just seconds after I had settled myself on the balcony railing.

"Bella," He breathed, "I miss you so much."

I smiled grimly. "I love you, Edward, and I miss you, too." My voice shook with the impact of today's events.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked urgently, worried.

"Aaron was captured." I shook my head in disbelief. "Ten of Alexander's coven survived and I sent Aaron and Ghost after them. Aaron was captured and only seven of the twenty I had sent survived." It took a lot to keep my voice from breaking as I saw the images from Ariella's mind replay in my head.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I should be there for you!" He was panicking, just like I knew he would.

"Its fine, Edward." I sighed, trying to keep the right amount of withdraw and emotion in my voice. "You need to stay there. You're my family needs you, and we can't have the humans getting even more suspicious. You were supposed to be gone for a week, instead you didn't home for a month, remember? Mortals would make the wrong assumptions and put us in danger. You have to stay." Finality rung in my voice, and I knew he could here it to when he sighed.

"I feel like hell without you in my arms."

"I know, Edward, but just a few more months. We can manage." My voice was set in stone, hard but soft, fierce but kind, withdrawn but drowning. We talked for an hour; he mostly told me about the stupid things Emmett and Jasper were doing, and I told him about the bets Felix and Demetri kept making.

"Goodbye, Edward." I breathed, my finger poised over the 'end' button.

"Goodbye, love." His voice broke just before I snapped the phone shut.

_Breathe, just breathe._ I chanted over and over again in my head. _Breathe, just breathe._ But I just couldn't breathe. The steady, slow breaths turned into quick gasps, and then I cut them off all together. Hurling myself over the balcony, I sped off into the forest, desperately trying to clear my mind.

I leapt nimbly and gripped the branch of a towering spruce, before swinging from branch to branch. After jumping from at least twenty trees in less than five seconds, I let myself drop and began sprinting again. There was something about running that just made my mind stop in its tracks and freeze. Running was mindless; the sanctuary I needed.

Vaulting myself over a boulder, I managed to flip at least five times, before landing on the balls of my feet and sprinting away again. The rain was coming down in light sheets as I raced through the forest numbly. Winds blew harshly, and lashed my hair around my face.

The shrill ring of my cell phone snapped me out of my unfeeling daze, and I immediately stopped running, whipping my phone out. The speaker was at my ear in less than a second

"BELLA, NO!" Aaron's earsplitting screech echoed, followed by an amused chuckle.

"Now, now, Aaron." The dark voice laughed, and then there was screaming. Aaron's shrieks of agony tore at my numb barrier viciously as my eyes widened in horror. "So, Isabella, I'm sure you know that we have your little friend."

"Joshua," I growled, fighting the urge to kill someone. "Let her go!"

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't do that, at least, not until you're dead. Now, I have a proposition." His evil trill crackled in the speaker as the storm broke up the connection.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HI―" My sisters pleas were cut off by her screams of pain.

"As I was saying, I have a proposition for you." His sickeningly innocent voice continued. "In exchange for your sister, and a few of your other friends here, I want you. Come to me alone, willingly, and I will let them go."

"BELLA, NO! DON'T DO IT!" I heard Demetri, Alec, and Jane all shout desperately. A sharp breath slit through my teeth. He had the teams I had sent for Aaron. He had my family.

"You have two months, Isabella. That is the longest I will give you, and if you haven't agreed to my proposition by then, then you can look forward to watching them die." Joshua's dark chuckle cut off when my phone went out. The cell phone slipped out of my hand the second I slipped away from my numb barrier. Pain crashed over me in waves. Sorrow drowned me in its deadly sea. Fear split through my chest like lightening.

I fell to the ground, crying out all of my existence. And there I lay, for hours on end, soaked by the rain and choking on my own cries. This was never going to end was it?

No, not until I was dead.

* * *

**AH! He's got them! What's Bella gonna do!? I know! But you don't! HA, HA! I'm having too much fun with this. Sorry if the middle of this chapter was really boring, but I had MAJOR writers block until the end.**

**Remember, Bella's outfit is on my profile!**

**Review please!** **Pretty please? (gives you the IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotional Wreck

**Whew! Another update! YAY! This is going to be kind of a different chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Song: Born For This, by Paramore**

**Thank you so much for all of the great reviews! You guys rock! I dedicate this to all of you who review! The rest of you need to work on clicking that periwinkle button! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is like the sky, so close, but so far away.**

**Felix POV**

Heidi and I watched out the window anxiously, no one had seen Bella in hours. The rain was coming down in thick sheets and the winds were raging on viciously. Marcus and Caius were in the throne room, stressing over where Bella had gone.

A crack of thunder echoed violently and lightening split the sky. Storms weren't normally this violent. _Bella._ Something was making her mad and something was upsetting her.

I began pacing behind Heidi, my face in my hands. Heidi gasped suddenly; I whirled around to see Bella coming out of the forest, madder than hell.

Her eyes were the most dangerous red I had ever seen and her hair was flat against the side of her face. Her jaw was tensed while her gaze darted around, searching for any threat as she strode forward. Bella's black dress and cloak trailed behind her as she stormed up to the entrance, her hands flashing on and off with flames. The door flew open without her even touching it and we were in front of her in a second.

"Isabella?" Heidi stepped forward hesitantly.

I flinched when Bella looked me in the eye, before finally speaking. "Get _everyone_ in the throne room, _now._" She spat, storming down the corridor and out of sight.

Heidi and I exchanged nervous glances before darting off and gathering everyone into the thrown. Most lounged on the floor, leaning up against the wall casually, but everyone's eyes were anxious.

Heidi and I stood beside Marcus and Caius, explaining what had happened when Bella came out of the forest. They were just as confused as we were, and could not comprehend _why_ Bella was acting like this.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and Bella glided in. I only gathered the courage to look into her eyes when she sat down on her throne. Her eyes were a fiery red and orange flecks spotted the blazing surface, but there was something else there… Something that I had not seen since she had first met Alexander. Black. Part of her eyes was black.

She was _scared._

Bella spoke lowly, deadly. She told us about Alec, Demetri, Aaron, and Jane; the phone call. But she was leaving something out; it was easy to tell when her eyes darted around anxiously, with hints of evasive green flickering in her irises.

As the days went by though, Bella grew more and more anxious. She would look around nervously when anyone approached her, and she would black for random periods of time. Of course we knew that when she zoned out like that, someone was sending her a message in her mind. But when she came out these messages, her hands automatically on either side of her head and she fled the room.

If anyone approached her about what was wrong, she immediately shut down, which was most of the time. Bella's hair shortened gradually, just like the fuse she was on, and the ends were jagged. It didn't look bad… Just a little frightening if you looked at her for too long.

Caius and Marcus were fretting nervously with Bella's behavior, and were constantly bickering over the best way to approach her.

**Bella POV**

I told them everything that had happened, except Joshua's proposition. That was my secret, and that was my decision. I was a nervous wreck though, every creak made me jump.

When Joshua began sending me mental clips of what they were doing to my family, to make me feel guilty for not being there, I completely lost it. I fled from the room, determined to not let anyone what was happening, or see me weak at least.

My numb sanctuary was completely gone. I could feel _everything_ again. It was unsettling to feel something after twenty years of being numb. I kept up my ice though, I did not show any emotion unless I could not control it, and my name as the Ice Queen came back.

I could see that everyone was worrying; I could _feel_ it after seeing Jasper again just a month ago. Everyone was fretting over what to do, on two accounts. _How were we supposed to rescue our family_, but I already knew the answer to that, my death,_ and what was wrong with me?_

Withdraw was the only answer I had to making my decision easier for everyone. If I were to die in my family's place, then I would have to make this easier for everyone; let them think I'm already dead from heartache.

**Carlisle POV**

The phone rang obnoxiously as I stepped through the door. Dropping my briefcase, I sped into the kitchen and picked up the phone on its second ring.

"Hello?" I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Carlisle!" Caius and Marcus breathed a sigh of relief in unison on the other end. "We need your empath!"

"What?" I demanded, confused. "Why do you need Jasper?"

"First, we need you to block your thoughts from your mind-reader." I did as they said and told them to continue. "Okay, so here's how it is. Bella came out of the forest the other day, a complete wreck! She's like an emotional hurricane just waiting to snap! Apparently, she got a call from Joshua and he has Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Aaron. She is madder than the fires of hell, but completely ice to us!

"She keeps blanking out in these messages someone is mentally sending her, and then she runs from the room a complete disaster! Isabella is very jumpy, too; at any sound she jumps and flips out! We can't figure out what's wrong, and we figured you empath might be able to get to her, but don't tell Edward. Isabella would kill us for bringing him into this." They finished into silence as I contemplated the situation.

"Okay, let me get Jasper and ask him. One second." It was just my luck that Alice had finally drug Edward out hunting. I could explain this without fear of Edward finding out, and Alice would see the decision once it was made. "Jasper!" I called lowly, knowing her would hear me from the next room. Pressing the receiver of the phone to my shoulder, I watched as Jasper slid into the room.

"Yeah, Carlisle?" He could feel the concern coming off of me easily.

I handed the phone to him silently, my brows furrowing in worry.

"Hello?" Jasper spoke uneasily. I could hear Caius explaining the situation to Jasper; Jasper only said the occasional "oh" or "okay.

Finally, the explanation trailed off into silence.

"I'll come." Jasper pressed end and handed the phone back to me.

"We'll need an alibi as to where I am, for the humans, and we'll need to be careful how we explain this situation to Edward." I told him as I turned around to place the phone back in its cradle.

Esme suddenly slid into the room and hurried over to me. "Sorry, I couldn't resist hearing the conversation." She smiled sheepishly as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We could say that I was invited to stay with my only living relative who is dying and is requesting to see me as his last wish. I am a 'foster child' after all." My son shrugged nonchalantly, waiting for a response.

"Okay," I amended. "But how should we break this to Edward?"

"I'll handle that as soon as Jasper leaves." Esme smiled at both of us grimly.

Suddenly, Emmett and Rosalie were in the room. "Jasper's leaving!?" They both gasped.

Quickly, we explained the situation to them. "Oh!" Rosalie looked pained at the though of Bella being the way she was.

However, Emmett took things the way he normally does. "I ought to kill the piece of crap that is ruining my baby sister!" He snarled, cracking his knuckles.

Esme helped Jasper pack for his flight at seven. We drove to the airport in silence, each of us anxious for the up and coming events.

"Goodbye, mom. I love you." Jasper kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Help your sister, Jasper, please." Esme breathed, squeezing his hand tightly before he turned to me.

"Bye, dad. I'll miss you." I embraced my son briefly, and then he turned to Emmett.

"Go slap some sense into our baby sister."Emmett smiled at him before they embraced lightly, and he turned to Rosalie.

"I'll miss you, Rose." He hugged her briefly, but as they pulled back, Rosalie grabbed him by the chin and looked him straight in the eye fiercely.

"You better help her or I swear, you'll be armless for a century." She growled. Jasper smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Picking up his suitcase, he turned to Esme.

"Please, tell Alice that I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye." He watched Esme with sorrow in his eyes.

"I will, honey." Esme kissed him on the cheek and then roughly shoved him towards the gate. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder at us, Jasper strolled through the gates.

I prayed that he would be able to help my third daughter. Because if he didn't, it would be the end of us all, well emotionally at least.

* * *

**_"We need your empath!"_ Ha I love that line! It's been running through my mind for a while now. So, tell me what you think! Bella's ticked! Joshua's sadistic! The Volturi are worried! The Cullens are anxious! Their all on some emotional high! Lol, jk jk!**

**Reiew please! Tell me if you think I did okay on Felix and Carlisle's points of view! Please, review? (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day In Hell

**Update, YAY! Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! Obviously, some more people learned how to press the periwinkle button! YAY! LOL! It's really late at night, and I have school tomorrow, but I really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys!**

**Song: The Love Letter, by Blaqk Audio, and The Story, by Brandi Carlile **

**IMPORTANT!: Okay, so at one point in the chapter I'll tell you guys to switch to The Story, but for the first part, the song is The Love Letter.**

**I dedicate this chapter to any reviews that are over one sentence!**

**Disclaimer: Eh heh... WE MEET AGAIN EVIL DISCLAIMER! I KNOW I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, JUST GIVE IT A REST! OR ZORO AND MIKE NEWTON WILL VISIT YOU IN THE NIGHT! HA! TAKE THAT!**

**Bella POV**

I sat in the darkness of my bedroom, undergoing to torture of another inescapable mental clip Joshua was sending me.

_Aaron and Jane sat huddled together, cuts marring the sides of their faces._

"_NO!" Aaron shrieked as a man picked up Jane by the throat and slammed her into the wall._

"_JANE!" Alec's tortured scream echoed from somewhere else as the man threw Jane across the room and into a steel wall. The enemy vampire strolled out of the dark room, laughing cruelly as Aaron crawled over to Jane and pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth singing a gently, soothing lullaby, though fear was evident in her own black eyes._

Coming out of it, I found myself curled up in a ball on my bed, the ghost of my tears streaking down my cheeks. My hands were clutching the side of my head as I hyperventilated, trying to get the image out of my mind.

" She's in there." I suddenly heard Heidi's voice outside the door.

"Thank you." Jasper's unexpected voice responded as he turned the handle. What I had just seen had affected me too much; I couldn't move from my pitiful spot on the bed, but I could put my shield, blocking all of my emotions from him.

My frantic breathing escalated as Jasper approached me slowly. My thoughts were spinning out of control as I curled into a tighter ball, hiding my face; hiding my eyes. When his hand touched me, my frantic breathes turned to shocked gasps.

_Why was I reacting like this? It was Jasper for crying out loud! Why am I so wound up?_

_**Maybe because you have a sadistic vampire ready to murder you and your family.**_ A small part of my mind reminded me.

My brother's arms slipped under me as he pulled me into his arms.

"Its okay, Bella." He breathed, rocking my trembling figure back and forth gently.

"He captured them." I choked. "He's making me watch him hurt them."

"What do you mean 'he's making you watch him hurt them'?" Jasper pulled me tighter to his chest, protecting me from the cruel world around me as he settled into the rocking chair in the corner.

"Mental clips." I sighed, my cries dying down. "He's sending me clips of what he's doing to them, and I can't get out of them. He just threw Jane into a steel wall." My breathing quickened at the image of Jane being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Its okay, Bella, we'll get them out of there." He breathed, holding me as I cried.

We sat there for hours; until dawn broke on the horizon. Jasper held me like a real brother would, whispering soothing words to me anytime Joshua sent me another horrifying image.

_Alec and Demetri held Jane and Aaron protectively as two male vampires strode into the room. One of them yanked Demetri off of the floor and Jane and Aaron huddled together quickly. The room was filled with a metallic keening as Demetri's arm was torn off roughly and thrown to the dirt floor._

_Jane unleashed her glare on the second male as he sunk his glistening teeth into Alec's arm, but he seemed to be immune to her torturous gaze. Aaron was sobbing tearlessly as Demetri was dropped back to the floor beside his arm; she crawled over to him slowly and picked up the severed limb, before pressing it to his shoulder and letting it reattach as he screamed._

_The second male dropped Alec to the floor carelessly and motioned for his partner to exit the room, laughing cruelly the entire time. Jane was holding her brother in an instant, crying hopelessly as the steel door was slammed shut and the evil laughter faded into the distance._

I came back to the present, screaming and pleading for Jasper to let me go. I needed to get to my family. They needed _me._ They were dying _because_ of me. But Jasper held me tighter as I struggled, and tried to calm me with reassuring murmurs. I somehow managed to shield my emotions from him, though it took most of my strength to mask the overwhelming internal turmoil.

In the late hours of the morning, my crying had ceased, and Jasper had slipped outside to make a phone call while I showered. Closing the stain-glass doors behind me, I slipped out of my dress and slid into the crystal shower. Turning the knobs slowly, the water streamed out onto my marble body elegantly, and I finally managed to relax.

**Jasper POV**

I could hear Bella's shower turn on as I leaned against the corridor wall, dialing Carlisle's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me." I told him, keeping my voice low so Bella couldn't hear.

"How is she?" My father demanded urgently.

"A wreck, but she's shielding her emotions. The mental clips this guy is sending her have driven her off the deep end." I sighed, feeling helpless.

"What do you mean? Is she showing signs of a break down?" Of course Carlisle went straight into doctor mode.

"No, no!" I assured him quickly. "She just comes out of these black outs screaming and bawling. Her eyes are pure black, so I don't think she's been hunting; I might try getting her out to hunt today."

He was silent for a moment. "Do you think I should send Rosalie out there? We need Alice here to keep Edward sane, but Rosalie is supposedly your sister biologically, so we could use the same story with the humans. Plus, Bella and Rosalie are really close."

"Yes!" I agreed instantly. "I might not be able to help her on my own. By the way, how did Edward take it?"

Carlisle sighed. "It took Emmett and me to restrain him from jumping in a plane to Italy, but he's settled down now. Alice and Esme are with him."

"Is Alice okay?"

"She's fine; she said that she's been seeing Bella like this for a while now and she knew you would have to go some time. She's says she loves you."

"Tell her I love her too." Sighing, I changed the subject. "When can Rosalie get here?"

"By noon tomorrow!" Rosalie's voice sang unexpectedly on the other end,

"Thank Heaven," I breathed, sliding down the wall to sit down. "Why don't you bring some picture of the family from when she was still human, and maybe a few of Edward's shirts to calm her down?"

"Good idea, and I think some games we used to all play as a family before she was changed may get her mind off things." I swear Rosalie was my savior in that moment.

"Thanks, Rose." I sighed, straightening up when I heard Bella's shower turn off. "I have to go now, See you tomorrow."

**Rosalie POV  
**

"Okay, bye." I sighed, hanging up the phone. "Emmett's going to want to come." I told Carlisle, crossing my arms.

"I know," He let out a tired breath. "So will Edward."

"Emmett," I called quietly, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, Rose?" Emmett was in the doorway immediately.

"Jasper's flipping out," I explained quickly. "He says Bella needs my help, too, so I'm going to Italy."

"I'll come with you!" His eyes brightened excitedly.

"I'm sorry, you can't, Emmett." Carlisle sighed, rubbing his temples slowly. "Since Rosalie and Jasper are supposedly biologically related, we can use the same story with the humans. Plus, we don't need to overwhelm Bella."

"Fine." Emmett huffed, crossing his arms. "How is Bells, anyway?"

"Not good; Jasper said she's 'gone off the deep end'. Apparently she keeps coming out of these mental clips screaming bloody murder and bawling her eyes out. He says she is shielding her emotions, and he can't do this alone." I told my husband quietly, my voice shaking.

"Oh my Volturi…" Emmett let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head in disbelief.

I packed quickly, throwing in a few weeks worth of things, and hurried down the stairs. Esme was holding Edward while shook his head, pleading for him to be allowed to be with Bella.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered quietly as I slipped out the door, avoiding my brother's piercing gaze.

Emmett and Carlisle were silent the entire drive to the airport, none of us not knowing what to say. When we reached the gates, Emmett was clinging to me like I was his lifeline.

"Its okay, Emmett; I'll see you soon." I kissed him gently, before turning to Carlisle. "I'll do whatever I can to help Bella, dad. I love you." I hugged him briefly, before pecking Emmett on the cheek one last time and backing towards the gate, my eyes still on my family.

Emmett managed a half-smile, while Carlisle nodded reassuringly. With one last glance back at the two men, I glided through the gate and onto the plane.

**Bella POV**

After changing into a pair of black running shorts, a blood red sports bra, and a pair of black and silver running shoes, I followed Jasper out into the forest. My head was down, hiding my eyes from his sight. I couldn't show him my emotions. I couldn't show anyone what I was feeling.

Lifelessly, I stalked a mountain lion as it prowled through the thick trees. I sprung quickly, sinking my razor sharp teeth into its neck.

My eyes remained facing the ground as I followed after Jasper, back through the mountains and into the castle grounds. Dark clouds rolled in overhead, and thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance as a light rain began to fall. I trudged through the sodden ground without looking up as Jasper entered into the castle.

Stopping, I sunk down into the wet grass, letting the rain wash away my life.

**Jasper POV (Switch song to The Story, by Brandi Carlile)**

One thing I had learned in my existence, when someone is grieving, leave them be when they _need_ to be alone. I left Bella to think in the rain, while I hurried back to her room, searching to find something that would tell me what she was dealing with.

I hurried over to her desk and pulled out a drawer filled with notebooks. One was title "The First Days of Hell". I frowned, and lowered myself onto the bed as I opened to the first page.

_Day One in Hell_

_I just found this notebook in my drawer, and I figured that if it was the only thing I could vent to, I might as well put it to use. I packed up all of the belongings I'll need for my future; luckily Charlie wasn't home, because the scent just left here is enough to drive me up a wall. I have a confession to make though, when I woke up from my transformation, I attacked someone._

_I feel horrible. Some innocent hiker in the woods was out there, totally clueless, and I attacked them! My eyes are crimson; crimson with innocent blood. Though, the colors keep changing. I have a theory to that; I think my eyes change with my moods._

_I have come to a decision now. Tanya's family and the Cullens are out of my options, so I am going to Italy to find the Volturi. To avoid the humans, I am going to swim across the ocean. I learned that I can levitate things, so that's how I'll carry my things above the water._

_This is going to be hard, but I know I can do this. I may have been a lifeless zombie for the past year, but this is my time. I am strong now. I just pray that maybe someday, Edward will come back, and maybe this will all be a sick dream. But like they say 'keep on dreaming'._

_-Isabella_

Carefully, I turned the page and began to read about Bella's life.

* * *

**Okay, so while Jasper is reading Bella's notebook, "The Story" will most likely be the song that will go along with it. Sorry if you don't like it, but that's just how I'm writing it.**

**Reminder: Bella's outfit in on my profile!**

**Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! **

**Review please!? (IRRESISTABLE PUPPY-DOG EYES!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Man's Mentality

****

So sorry I haven't updated in a few days! But I've had so much homework and tests left and right! I'm currently drowing in homework and desperately trying not to fail any of my classes! Weights is killing me! Especially squats! Oh my gosh, my legs are so sore!

**So, this chapter is going to shock a lot of you, seeing as many of you never realized that I had never written what happened with Bella's change. It's going to be both infuriating at the two evil vampires who did it, and tear-jerking for Bella.**

**Song: Scream, by Chris Cornell**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is in the possesion of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jasper POV**

_Day Two in Hell_

_My throat is on fire, though I slipped again today. There was a small family camping in the mountains that I crossed. When my senses finally came back to me, I realized what I had done. There was a young girl and her brother, they looked to be about five or six, along with their parents. I broke down at the sight of my murder; crying and cursing my existence. I thought vampires couldn't actually cry, but apparently I can._

_Carlisle once said that when someone was changed, they carried over traits from their human life. Maybe the heartache that I have held inside for the past year carried over, resulting in this glimmering shadow of my sorrow and pain._

_Unfortunately, when I was crossing the mountains, I hit La Push territory. The entire pack was out in the forest, but they were patrolling in two groups. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Leah were the ones who found me, curled up in a ball with my head in my hands. Looking up, I meat Sam's eyes as he took in my current state. His neck fur was raised, but he watched my frightened eyes and glistening tears in confusion. An uneasy whine escaped his lips as I curled into a tighter ball and lay on my side in the mud. Leah and Paul were snarling and the sound of four new sets of paws pounding on the forest floor echoed only a short distance away._

_Four new wolves burst into the small clearing, staring at me in shock. The newcomers were easy enough to recognize when I looked at them; Quil, Jacob, Seth, and Embry. I pressed my face into my knees as I pulled them tighter to my trembling body. Jacob approached me hesitantly and nudged me with his paw lightly. I shook with silent cries as I looked up at him, only to be met by the overwhelming agony in his black eyes. He pushed me to my feet warily, ignoring the protesting whines and growls from his pack. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jacob all looked at me through sympathetic eyes, whining uneasily._

_I hadn't noticed Sam's absence until he emerged from the tree line in his human form. I explained to him what had happened and where I was going; he granted me permission to cross his lands, along with promising that Victoria and Laurent would be destroyed._

_Embry, Quil, and Seth hugged me carefully after they had phased and dressed. They offered me words of comfort, before stepping back for Jacob. To the shock of everyone, Jacob pulled me into his arms tightly, crying as I cried. When we finally released each other, Jacob kissed my on the cheek and made me promise to come back to see him. I did so, and then watched despairingly as the wolves disappeared into the darkening forest._

_So, now here I sit, on the top of a cliff over the ocean, mentally preparing myself for my journey. I will be swimming for at least seventy-two hours before I hit Europe, and then I'll have to find Volterra without coming in contact with any humans. I pray for strength as I begin this new phase in my dead life. If only I had my family…_

_-Isabella_

My eyes were wide in shock as I slid the notebook back into the drawer, promising myself I would read more later. A small file was sticking out of the stack of notebooks, with the label: **Swan, Isabella Marie**. Pulling it out carefully, my brows furrowed in confusion at its contents.

A picture of Bella in a white jumpsuit was on the front sheet with all of her general information. The second page was what had me stumbling back to the bed.

**Admitted for psychiatric evaluation. Unresponsive for three months after her boyfriend left. Only rarely speaks two certain words "He's gone."**

**Wakes up screaming that there are two people trying to kill her. May be hallucinating.**

**Doctor assigned: Henry Abbott**

**Recommended treatments: Shock treatment, daily injections**

**Parent/Guardian: Charlie Swann and Renee Dwyer**

**Age: 18**

**Progress: None**

"So you found it?" Bella's cold voice hissed from the doorway. "You found my past?" I could feel a small pool of anger and sorrow seeping out from her constantly slipping shield. "Now you know that I _did_ go insane after all of you left? That I went through the same thing Alice did?" She ripped the file from my shaking hands and waved her hands as she spoke.

"Bella, I―" I tried to speak, but she cut me off sharply.

"You see what this did to me? I was numb and I loved it! I didn't feel, didn't eat, didn't drink, and didn't even speak for over a year! It was so much easier to pretend that I wasn't really there, but no! Charlie and Renee had to commit me to a mental hospital and they took away my numbness! The shock treatments worked! I was no longer a zombie! I could feel _everything!_ The pain, the sorrow, the anger, and the _betrayal_!He _promised_ me he wouldn't leave! But I couldn't find it in myself to hate him!

"I couldn't hate any of you! Not even Rosalie at that point! And I went through the pain everyday! Both physical _and_ emotional! What do you think led up to this? Huh?!" Bella was hysterical by now, both hands on the sides of her head as she paced. "Me going insane and then becoming a cold, hard, emotionless queen!? Do you know what happened the night he left me? Do you know what he said to me!?

"He said he didn't love me! He didn't want me!" Objects were flying around the room and her shield was slowly slipping away. Hundreds of incomprehensible emotions were pouring out in steady streams as she stopped in the center of the room, her hands pulling at her hair as she lost control.

"The pack had warned me about Victoria and Laurent so of course I had nightmares! There were two sadistic vampires out there trying to murder me, and they thought I was crazy! Even my parents thought I was losing it when I woke up screaming about being murdered!" Red, glimmering ghost-like tears were streaming down her cheeks while her eyes blazed with red and silver. Books and other objects were flying around the room dangerously as Felix, Marcus, Caius, and Heidi all burst through the door.

"Isabella!" Felix and Marcus tackled her to the floor, while Caius was restraining a hysterical Heidi in the doorway. Bella was kicking and thrashing, screaming that everything was her fault and that she deserved to die.

Her shield had slipped completely, and now I was drowning in her emotional wave. Fear, anger, pain, betrayal, sorrow, depression, self-sacrifice, determination― hundreds of overwhelming emotions crashed over me as I tried to calm her down. But her emotional turmoil was fighting back my soothing waves. My phone rang just at that moment.

"Jasper? Hey, I'm just getting to the castle now―" I cut off Rosalie quickly.

"Get in here! NOW!" I yelled, on my knees beside Bella's fighting figure. The phone flew out of my hands the next second as my sister's narrowed eyes rested on me.

"They thought I was insane! Alice knows what I'm talking about! They think we're crazy, so they send us away, afraid that we'll corrupt their _perfect names!_ She knew James was coming, just like I knew Victoria and Laurent were coming! But no! No one believes us!" I stared in horror as Bella's ghost-like tears streamed down her cheeks, blood-red.

Suddenly, my sight was swept away, and I was witnessing a scene that shook me to the core.

_Bella sat in a small, white room with both hands clutching the sides of her head. "Why doesn't anyone believe me!? They want to kill me!"_

_Two figures suddenly emerged from the shadows, smirking evilly as Bella shrank back into a corner._

"_Why, hello, Bella! This reminds of the time when James was after that little Alice girl… It's like Déjà Vu, isn't it?" Victoria sneered as she crouched down in front of Bella. Picking her up by the throat, Victoria swung Bella over her shoulder and darted into the small hole she had cut into the room._

The scene changed suddenly, and I watched in horror as it played out before my eyes.

_Bella was lying in the dirt, bloody and bruised, but her mouth remained shut as tears streamed down her cheeks and Victoria threw another kick to her side. Laurent did the same, but Bella did not make as sound, even when the sickening snap of a bone resonated harshly._

"_Edward." She whispered, just before Victoria picked her up by the neck and threw her into a tree._

"_Oh, your little Edward is gone isn't he? Well then, welcome to my existence! An eternity alone without your mate!" Victoria and Laurent both crept forward lithely, Laurent grabbing her wrist, and Victoria hold her throat. They nodded at each other once, before sinking their teeth into my sister's soft skin._

_Laurent grabbed Victoria by the wrist after a minute and they took off running, leaving Bella to change on her own, in the middle of a storm. She drug herself farther into the woods, but collapsed into the shelter of a cluster trees just a few feet away from her original position._

Gasping, I found myself back in Bella's dark bedroom, beside a shocked Marcus. It took a second for me to realize that everything was eerily calm again. Looking around, I saw that Rosalie was holding Bella, while Bella clutched Edward's blue shirt to her chest and cried. Felix, Caius, Marcus, Heidi, and I were staring at each other in disbelief.

"No one ever knew what happened when she was changed." Caius whispered lowly, shaking his head, incredulous. I was confused at how they had seen Bella's change too, but then it suddenly clicked.

Bella had completely lost control, letting lose her memories. Only, Rosalie had stopped her before they had gotten too out of hand.

Felix, Marcus, Caius, and I left the room quietly, leaving Rosalie and Heidi to watch over Bella for the time being.

I whipped out my phone immediately, and was almost crying with relief when my wife answered on the first ring.

"Alice," I gasped, "you need to get out here, now."

* * *

**Ah! So here comes Alice! Now that Jasper sees what he's up against, and what happened to Bella, he's starting to piece together how to help her... Well, uh, sorta...**

**Isn't it sad that Bella and Alice went through like the same thing? I know, I want to cry!**

**Rosalie to the rescue! So the shirt of Edward's did come in handy! Ha! I knew I would need to bring that in! Lol!**

**So I really need to start my homework now, unless I want to be grounded from the computer again! Until then, amigos! Review please! (IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	6. Chapter 6: Leave The World Behind

**SO SO SORRY! I feel horrible! I haven't updated in forever, I know! But I've been drowning in homework, and I have two math tests on Monday and Tuesday, so I really need to study. Plus I had a science quiz on chemical reaction and cell membrane crap on Friday! And then I am really sore from weights class, cause we have these things called test out periods for two weeks where we have to do 10 PERFECT reps. for the teacher and then move up 5 pounds to lift on squat, power clean, and benching.**

**Sorry about my little rant, I just really have a lot to do. So, yay, update! It took me forever to write this cause my writers block has been killer all day. Finally, it's Saturday!**

**I want to dedicate this to everyone who has ever taken the time to review my stories!**

**Song: Crash World, by Hilary Duff**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is never going to be mine... (sobbing uncontrolably)**

**Bella POV**

After three hours of Heidi and Rosalie fussing over me― with me being nonresponsive the entire time― I was finally left alone. I was mentally berating myself for letting my past slip out. _How stupid was I?!_

My eyes blazing with self-hatred, I folded Edward's shirt and laid on the bed, before hurrying out into the corridor. Checking that the coast was clear, I slid down the hallway silently and into my music room. Guitars, pianos, keyboards, violins, flutes, cellos, drum kits, and many other instruments lined the far wall, while various music pieces ranging from hip-hop to classical were crowding the opposite wall.

I stayed in the music room for hours, pouring out my heart and soul into writing new pieces and playing old ones. Two hushed voices outside the door caught my attention, but I kept up my rhythm on the piano, determined not to let them know I was listening.

"Alice is coming out here. She and Bella went through basically the same, so I'm willing to bet that Alice can get through to her." Jasper was explaining.

"Yeah, probably, but listen," Rosalie paused, listening to my piercing melody. "I think this is how she releases her emotions. Last time we were here, Emmett and I would sit out here and listen to the songs she played; sometimes they were bright other times they were dark."

"You're probably right, but this isn't good. She's keeping so many things hidden from everyone, that I doubt anyone _really knows_ her anymore; it's almost like she's trying to forget her past all together, or at least keep it from everyone around her." Jasper mused uneasily as he paced up and down the hall.

"I know," Rose sighed, leaning against the wall. "I wonder what she's hiding beneath her black eyes."

"Darker secrets than the new moon." I hissed under my breath, too low for them to hear.

"Think about Rose, she's been leading the Volturi for over two decades, what would she experience in twenty years that would he so… harsh?" I could hear Jasper pounding his fists against his head.

"Battles, war, blood, death, asylums…" Rosalie was whispering under her breath.

"Exactly," Jasper hissed, sliding down that wall and resting his head on his knees.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie breathed, sitting down on the floor beside her floor.

I worked harder to tune them out as I pounded out my anger on the keys of the piano. Sharp, high notes rang through the air as I composed my own piece. The dramatic bridge setting the frightening voice for the composition, I played out my chilling emotions, letting them flow through my twisting fingers.

Jasper and Rosalie were quiet outside, the only sound was there breathing that was alerting me to there extended presence.

_So Alice was coming now? What were they doing, trying to shatter my numb edge completely? We'll see about that…_

The icy façade was almost visible now as it overtook my body once more. The Ice Queen was back. My music suddenly became louder, taking on more complicated combinations of flats and sharps, signaling that my never-ending was chaos was taking a new turn. I finished on a high A, not knowing where to go with it. This song was the story of my life, I had been writing it for twenty years; every phase in my life was in this composition. The song was now at least fifteen minutes long, and every time I played it, it was never was finished. Maybe when my existence ended, there would finally be an ending to the fierce melody.

I could hear my siblings' footsteps retreating down the corridor slowly just as a quiet knock sounded on the door.

"Isabella," Felix called hesitantly, "we are meeting in the throne room." Without answering, I folded the long piece of parchment that bore my life story, and slid it back into its hiding place. Opening the door gently, I stepped out into the hall and shut it again.

I trailed behind Felix all the way to the throne room, before he held the door open for me as I strode into the room. Marcus and Caius were already seated in their thrones, and the rest of the Volturi and Ghost were standing before them silently. I glided up the steps silently, and took my seat between my brothers.

"Begin," I spoke in a dead monotone, waiting for someone to begin.

"There has been fighting down in Saudi Arabia, and we fear it is endangering us. We are debating sending Ghost down there to take them out, but there is the conflict of who will lead them." Marcus began. "We were thinking about sending Hei―"

"I'll go." I cut him off abruptly.

"What!?" Caius snarled. "NO!"

"Yes," I retorted, fueling my reply with authority.

"Isabella Volturi―" Marcus and Caius growled in unison.

"I am going, like it or not; you can't stop me." I hissed, standing from my throne and gliding out the door.

I sprinted down the corridor and into my chamber, forcing a bag onto my bed with my mind as I flew into my closet. I gathered up two pairs of heels, four pairs of running shoes, five black dresses, three cloaks and wraps, jewelry, and finally, my fighting outfits.

Packed within minutes, I was out the door to my chamber, and gathering the girls.

"Isabella," Caius was protesting again.

"I'll be careful." I kissed him on the cheek while Ariella loaded the last few bags into the back of the black Escalade.

Marcus approached me next. "Isabella, I swear, if I hear that you've been hurt, I will personally rip you limb from limb." He laughed, kissing me on the cheek gently.

As Marcus and Caius hurried over to Ariella and Gwynivere― most likely to tell them to keep me out of trouble― Jasper and Rosalie walked over to me.

"Alice is going to miss seeing you." Jasper frowned, holding my hand tightly.

"I'll be back in just a few days, I'll see her then. Love you, Jasper." I kissed him on the cheek, just before Rosalie pulled me into a death grip.

"I'm with Marcus on this one! If you get so much as one scratch, I will kill you!" Rose cried, smothering in her hold.

"Love you too, sis." I laughed, kissing her on the cheek, and then squeezing both of their hands one last time. "Tell Alice that I love her, and that I can't wait to see her."

"Isabella!" Ariella called, climbing into the passenger side. "We're ready to go!"

"I have to go now, love you guys." I smiled warmly, and then hurried over to the driver's side of the first Escalade. _Wow, the prospect of a mission really changed me…_

Ariella was already waiting in the passenger's seat when I climbed in, with Carly, Isadora, Ember, Irina, Ada, and Violet riding in the back. The second car was being driven by Gwynivere, with Anna, Madison, Abigail, Silver, Amber, Emily, and Christina in the back; Amber was in the passenger seat. The third Escalade had Alex driving, with Ashland in the passenger seat, and Alicia, Jayden, Macy, Courtney, Iris, Hazel, and Cameron in the back. Finally, the fourth car was a 2008 Audi R8, with two of the senior Ghost members driving it, Emily and Mandy, otherwise known as 'The Speed Demons' to all of us.

I blew a kiss to my family as we sped out of the drive. The gates were opening just in time when we tore out of the castle. Having the need for speed one day, I had Demetri and Felix tune up all of my cars… Resulting in the extra speed in the massive Escalades. The road down to the docks was long and almost always empty. It took even me an hour to get to the harbor, so I pushed in a CD and listened to the blaring tune the entire way.

Half an hour through the drive, Emily and Mandy pulled up to my side, revving their engine. I smirked and pushed the gas harder, pulling ahead in their proclaimed race. Gwynivere and Alex quickly caught on, and sped up behind us. The new members seemed to be somewhat shocked at the sudden race, but quickly began shouting to speed up to their drivers.

In the end, I ended taking second, while Emily and Mandy took first, and Gwynivere and Alex tied for third. The docks came into view just as we pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the cars. Each of us grabbed our bags and split back up into our groups, loading onto four separate speed boats.

I secured the final bag in the storage cupboard, before taking my place in the driver's seat, ready to _finally_ leave the world behind and kick some ignorant vampire butt.

* * *

**Finally! Bella is getting happy! Wow, there are a ton of members in Ghost, I had to go back and look at the names so I could do this right.**

**REMEMBER!: Outfits, cars, etc. are all on my profile!**

**Review please! I really need the reviews to keep updating! (IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Beautiful Lie

****

I am so SORRY I haven't updated in forever, but I've had some major writers block lately and homework is draining the life out of me!! So the first part of the chapter is gonna be kind of suck-ish, but I was hit by a huge sweep of emotion at the end and it came out pretty well.

Songs: A Beautiful Lie, 30 Seconds To Mars, & Brothers, from the 'Pearl Harbor' soundtrack. Remember Youtube!

You have to start out listening to A Beautiful lie, but at some point in the chapter I'm going to tell you to switch to Brothers.

Disclaimer: Twilight is a magical realm owned by all... My butt! (snorts sarcastically...)...

Bella POV

"Hurry up! We need to get going!" I yelled, picking up my black leather purse and pulling out my car keys.

"Coming, coming!" Ariella shouted, dragging Gwynivere and Alex out by their hands and to the cars.

"Okay, so Ariella, you Silver, Elaine, and Isadora are coming with me, Gwynivere and Alex, you are taking Ashland, Amber, and Ember. Got it?" I didn't wait for a answer as I hurried out the door and into the sleek, black Mercedes. The second group was climbing into their midnight Audi as Ariella shut her door and we sped off from the mansion we were currently staying in. Each of us were dressed in casual clothing, but underneath we were adorned in running shorts and an alternate shirt just in case we came across the group we were tracking.

After four hours of driving, we were about to give up on finding them by scent while were in the cars and head back to the house to reconvene, when I caught a faint sent. Motioning to the girls to stay in the car, I stepped out into the brisk night air and followed the scent into a rare thick patch of trees. A movement caught my eye when I reached the center of the trees.

Whirling around, I was met by the crimson gaze of my worst nightmare. Joshua stepped out of the shadows and directly into my line of sight, smirking demonically.

"No," I whispered in horror, stumbling back a step.

"Hello, Isabella." Joshua's sickeningly velvet voice trilled as he stepped closer. "Now tell me, are you really so naïve to leave your protection when death is knocking at your door? Honestly, I didn't think you would fall for this little lie about a 'little issue' down here in Saudi Arabia, but I must say, I am absolutely overjoyed."

"The mission was a lie…" I whispered to myself, falling back a few more steps. He was getting closer now, and I was desperately trying to put up my shield, but it was like my shield was gone. I couldn't do it, and he was only just feet away. I tried my other powers; fire control, changing the weather, moving him without touching him, etc., but nothing was working.

My foot caught on a tree root and I fell to the ground, cowering back against a tree. Joshua crept forward, chuckling cruelly.

"I gave you two months, but I don't think I can really wait any longer." He knelt down, leaning forward. His cold breath blew in my ear. "I know it's unfair that you didn't get your two months to say goodbye, so I think I'll let you have one last phone call." I shuddered as his cheek pressed against mine. "Only one call, though, darling."

Joshua pressed a small phone into my hand as he pulled back and straightened up. Shaking, I flipped open the cell phone and dialed Edward's number slowly. The phone rang shrilly three times, before his sweet voice crackled through the speaker.

"Hello?" Edward's voice was confused, seeing as he didn't recognize the number.

"Edward," I desperately tried to keep my voice from betraying my current situation. He couldn't come after me. "Just remember that I love you, Edward."

"Bella, what's wrong?" He knew me too well. He knew something was wrong.

"Don't come after him, Edward, promise me that! I'll be fine. " I plead desperately. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." My voice was shattering dangerously. "For eternity." Silver tears streamed down my cheeks as Joshua whipped the phone out of my hands and snapped it shut. He took a step forward and pulled me off the ground by my hair. A weak feeling was spreading over me as his eyes bore into mine, before he drug me farther into the forest.

"_I'll be fine!"_ My final lie. The lie that would keep Edward sane until he heard of my death. The lie that would be the dawn of my destruction.

My beautiful lie.

**Aaron POV**

The sound of a screeching voice was echoing down the hallway harshly. _"You piece of crap! You lied! I didn't get my two months and now Edward probably hates me! I hate you, you vile, monstrous thing!"_ That voice was too familiar, and I desperately hoped that my mind was playing a game with me. But alas, I was right.

The door crashed open violently and a dark figure tossed another person through the door and into the steel wall, causing a massive dent in the steel. As the door slammed shut, the newcomer rose from the floor and pushed herself to her hands and knees.

"Bella!" I gasped, rushing to her side and pulling her into my arms.

"Aaron," She choked, looking up at me through dark eyes. "I'm going to kill you for getting captured." Bella managed an attempt at weak humor and we both laughed once. Deep gashes marred the sides of her beautiful face and her arms were covered in mud. She looked almost identical to me.

"How did he get to you?" I demanded sadly, sitting her up across from me.

"It was a setup… Joshua made it look like two covens down here were about to expose us, and so I brought Ghost down here to wipe them out… And here I am." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Where are the girls?" I whispered quietly, praying that the outcome was not the same as the last.

"I was alone, tracking a scent, so they're fine." Bella whispered, looking to the door as the sound of footsteps approaching echoed hollowly.

"Jane," I whispered, knowing she was being brought back by the guards after more torture. The door flew open again and Jane's figure was thrown in carelessly, before the door slammed shut once more. Bella and I were by Jane in an instant, checking her over out of instinct.

"Jane, oh no, Jane." Bella sobbed holding Jane tight to her trembling chest.

"I'm fine, really." Jane breathed quietly. I knew she was lying. Four new gashes were lining the side of her beaten face. "What are you doing here, Bella?"

"Long story," Bella hissed, rocking Jane back and forth, and humming a gentle lullaby she had written at least ten years ago when Jane had been injured in battle.

Half an hour later, we were sitting up against the steel wall, with me and Jane explaining Joshua's power to her. "He can make vampires weak, with just his presence near you takes away your power, but if he touches you…" I trailed off, my voice shaking in defeat. "…your physical strength in no more. You aren't strong anymore at all…" I watched Bella carefully as her eyes darkened into fearful black. Her irises were slowly forming into a light blue with silver streaks…the sign that she was weak.

The thud of footsteps echoed down the hallway quietly, before the door was swung open and Demetri and Alec were thrown inside, but the guards did not retreat this time. They stormed into the room and yanked Bella up by the throat. All four of us screamed and plead for them to let her go, but the door slammed shut again, sealing us off from any chance at survival.

"Why is Bella here?" Demetri looked at me with fear in his midnight eyes.

"He got to her… It was a setup…" I choked as the sickening crunch of a bone resonated sharply from somewhere in the building.

"_This one is for Alexander!" _Joshua's voice snarled._ "And this one is for killing my comrades in battle!"_ Another snapping noise…

"_Just kill me now! That's what you want isn't it? Me dead? Then just get it over with already and let my family go!"_ Bella's voice ripped through two octaves and rang out desperately; not at all like the calm, icy leader she was. The sound of tearing flesh set my stomach churning and my eyes squeezed shut tightly.

At least an hour later, the footsteps were audible coming down the corridor once more. It sounded like something was being dragged… The sound of dirt raking against stone was tangible through the plethora of sounds. The massive, steel door crashed open and Bella's limp figure was tossed inside just before the exit was slammed shut once more.

We were frozen as Bella managed to drag herself up and against the opposite wall, before landing on her side, breathing heavily. Looking over her body, nail marks were torn into the side of her face, spelling out the word _Murderer_ in jagged writing. The bone pulling itself back into place under Bella's skin in her arm and leg was visible, sending my stomach into another round of flips.

Demetri and I crawled slowly over to her, our eyes frantically raking over her and each other. "Bella?" I whispered as she peeked through her lids. A soft whimper escaped her lips and I curled up in a ball beside her on the dirt floor, with Demetri doing the same beside me. Moments later, Jane and Alec were lying in the dirt beside us; all of us now huddled together in individual balls of pain.

"Please, God, save us from this hell…"

**Jasper POV (A/N: Switch song to Brothers, from the Pearl Harbor soundtrack! Remember Youtube!)**

Alice had arrived hours ago, and her and Rosalie were sitting across the room from me, chatting elatedly about an issue in 'Cosmo Girl' on some fashion tip. I was currently resting on the scarlet couch, immersed in a biography from the Civil War. Suddenly, my phone began to play Clare de Lune, and I knew that Edward was calling me.

"Edward, what―" I began, but was cut off by another voice.

"It's me, Carlisle, we have an issue―" I couldn't really make out what my father was saying anymore over the voice in the background.

"No, no, NO, NO, no! This is impossible!" Edward's voice was steadily increasing in volume, and Esme's voice was ringing out loudly, trying to calm him. After Esme managed to quiet Edward, Carlisle resumed talking.

"…she called just a few minutes ago; Edward managed to spit out something about Bella begging him to not go after Joshua. Jasper, Bella's life is hanging in a very unstable balance right now." I froze and the phone slipped from my grasp, bouncing off the sofa and onto the floor, shutting off on impact.

"Please, God, save us from this hell…"

**Bella POV**

I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes as my family lay huddled around me, each of us uttering out silent prayers. As I lay there, I contemplated the images of our current state. Out all of us, I probably looked the worse, but as far as injuries went, Jane was in the worst condition. Aaron was neck and neck with me on both levels, and Demetri and Alec weren't the pretty things to look at anymore.

My mind seemed to be drifting in a haze of pain and weariness as I managed to hum out a few words of comfort for my family. A new lullaby of deliverance…

_Give me strength to carry on, in this never ending war_

_Heal me when my wounds bleed_

_And love me when the time drags on_

_Deliver me from this prison of darkness and pain_

_Save me from this life of shame_

_And give me the strength to carry on_

_For life and love are drifting away_

_God, deliver us from this hell_

_Give us the power to go on_

_Keep us from harm when the lights go out_

_And save us from this land of temptation and doubt_

_The new moon rises in the sky_

_Save us from the darkest night_

_And give me the strength move on_

_Deliver me to the breaking dawn_

_God, deliver us from this hell_

_Give us the power to go on_

_Keep us from harm when the lights go out_

_And save us from this land of temptation and doubt_

_For the time will drag on if we dwell for too long_

_Let the pain fade away and release yourself to the heartbreaking song_

Please, God, save us from this hell…

**CLAIMER!: I own the song at the end of this! I wrote it! YAY!**

**So what did you guys think? I know this plot is moving way faster than Isabella Ghost did, (and personally I think Isabella Ghost is way better), but there is still quite a bit to come. I'm going to give you a hint for an upcoming chapter I have written.**

**I just wrote a very dramatic fight scene... YAY! But the scene doesn't come for a few more chapters.**

**What did you guys think of using that last line when I finished each of the POV's "Please, God, save us from the hell..." And then did you guys like the lullaby I wrote for the end?**

**Review please! Need I remind you what happens without the pretty reviews...? Didn't think so!**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning Of The End

**Okay, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it's been forever since I updated! But I have multiple excuses! Writers-block, a cold, school, family stuff, and homework have been stressing my life lately! I'm sick so I didn't go to school Friday and I don't have school today or tomorrow so I'm really trying to get these chapters done.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to all who review!**

**Song: Angels, by Within Temptation**

**I made this chapter extra long for you guys to make it up to you! It's one of those really intense chapters where you can't help but squeeze the edge of your desk while your read! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Twilight, my empire shall own you not.**

**Bella POV**

This darkness was maddening. My mind was slowly losing its sanity as I sat in the seclusion of a dark, steel cell. Life was just what it was said to be: unfair. No light was ever let into this dark hell and life was slowly becoming a fictional word. None of us spoke. The silence was deafening.

I searched for some pillar of light in this never ending darkness, but found none. My hope was quickly shattering into shards of glass. In this eternal midnight, my brothers and sisters found there solace in one another; Jane and Alec, brother and sister, Aaron and Demetri, newfound lovers. But alas, I was alone; condemned to being alone for eternity. The words _Murderer_ and _Death_ were scratched into either side of my white face, and dirt stained the snowy surface of my skin.

Weakness was etched into my irises and stone features, drowning me in this black ocean of pain. My eyes strained to find some kind of safety line in this abyss, but I was forsaken so. This aura of death settled around me, never wavering as the silver ghost of my tears fell silently. My body held no more strength and my voice found no escape as I drifted through this dark abyss.

Demetri held Aaron protectively in the far corner, staring into her eyes. Alec kept Jane in the confines of his protective arms, never letting even me near her anymore. I fell to my side, feeling the last bit of strength I had drain out of my lifeless being. It felt as though death had finally opened its arms unto me, taking me from this pit of destruction.

**Aaron POV**

A sudden, hollow, thud caught my attention as I stared into Demetri's midnight eyes. We both whipped around quickly, frozen in horror at the sight. Bella was laying on her back, her yes shut, and her body limp. A small hole in the ceiling let in a small pillar of light, illuminating the cold features of Bella's face. The words_ Murderer _and_ Death_ were black scars against the pale silhouette of my sister's once beautiful face.

"Bella!" I screamed, hurrying to her side, and taking her frozen hand in mine. Demetri, Jane, and Alec immediately surrounded her as we shook her figure.

"Weakness can kill her…" Alec breathed, staring down at our sister. "With Joshua's power constantly draining away her strength and her most likely trying to force her shield up against him, all of her strength… Gone…"

"NO!" I shrieked. "She can't be dead!" Remembering the hole in the ceiling, I snapped my head up. "The hole… We can break out! It's just Joshua's proximity and his power that's killing her! We have to get out of here, she still may be alive!" Demetri and Alec quickly jumped up and began pounding holes through the ceiling, breaking the hole open until it was big enough.

"_What's going on in there?" _Voices began to echo down the hallway, and were growing closer by the second.

"Go!" I shouted, lifting Jane up and handing her to Demetri so he could help her through the hole. Alec followed afterward, and Demetri climbed up next. Leaning down, I carefully lifted Bella's body into my arms and jumped. Being weak and drained of power though, I didn't quite get the jump I needed, and slipped when my hand gripped the edge of the roof. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Aaron!" Demetri yelled, pulling me up by my arm, when suddenly, the enemy below caught a hold of my leg. I screamed in pain as he pulled me downward. Thrusting Bella the rest of the way out and onto the roof, I gripped the broken ceiling edges with both hands and threw my legs forward into the male's chest. He fell backwards and I took the advantage to climb out.

Alec had Bella in his arms and Jane was clinging to his side in horror as the enemy vampires began to force their way through the ceiling and onto the roof.

"GO!" Demetri yelled, and we sprang off the roof. Alec was in the lead with Bella still hanging limply in his arms as Jane sprinted beside him. Demetri kept my hand firmly in his grip as we flew farther across the desert land. We didn't stop for at least two hours, and when we did, we had no idea where we were.

Bella still hung limp in Alec's arms as he laid her down on the sand. Jane and I knelt at her side, watching as the moonlight kissed her face gently, illuminating the ghostly features of her marred face. Dry sobs racked my chest when she did not stir, and Demetri immediately wrapped his arms around my weak frame.

"She can't be dead," I cried into his chest, letting my sorrows pour out. Jane was sobbing into Alec as well, almost hysterical.

"You guys sound like someone died." A rough voice croaked. I whipped around, staring in shock as Bella pried her black eyes open. "Who's funeral?" A small smile managed to appear on her lips as she stared up at me.

"Bella," I whispered, sliding out of Demetri's grasp and onto my knees beside her.

"I'm not dead, shut up," She chuckled lightly, gripping my hand firmly. "You would think someone had died around here." Bella managed to swivel her head to see Jane and Alec almost sobbing with relief.

I shook my head and laughed once, "I swear, if you do that ever again, I'll kill you." I chuckled through my dry sobbing and pulled her up into my arms, rocking her small; figure back and forth gently. Bella's weak form was almost completely limp in my arms, but I knew she was there. Small, shallow breaths flowed through her lungs, her eyes were open, and she was holding me with as much strength she had left; my sister was alive.

"You wouldn't kill me. You love me too much, Aaron. Remember, 'cradle to grave'." Bella smiled, before giggling. "Or as it would go for us, 'rock to ash'." I laughed along with her as Jane knelt down beside me and wrapped her arms around both Bella and me. We extended our arms and pulled Jane in, laughing at the pathetic look we held all bundled together in a group, sobbing with joy.

"We'd better get going." Demetri commented quietly, glancing up at the midnight sky and then into the distance where we had come from. Stars were shining down on his pale face, illuminating it in brilliancy. I looked around, watching as each of our faces was lit up by the silver night, glowing with a gentle light. As I watched him, I suddenly saw his body tense. Following his gaze, I saw shadows approaching in the distance. Multiple shadows, and all were moving at a pace that was impossibly immortal. The others silenced as well and stared at the approaching group in fear. And then I was being pulled to my feet and Bella was being helped up to stand weakly beside us.

"RUN!" Demetri shouted, gripping my hand while Jane and Alec moved to support our sister on either side.

"I know how to run!" Bella snapped, racing off after us as a blue shield suddenly to form around our group as we sprinted across the desert sand. Her jaw tensed, and her eyes concentrating ahead, Bella fought to keep her shield up. I could see that it was not only damaging mentally, but physically as she fought off the weakness that threatened to consume her, just to keep us safe. My legs moved faster, pounding against the ground as I tried to keep pace with my sister. Bella was stronger than anyone I knew, so I shouldn't have been surprised at how fast she was running after almost dying, but there was something in her eyes that was dead-set and would not be broken. It was near impossible to decipher Bella's expressions, it always had been, but I found myself wishing, in that moment, that she could be like an open book. Different colors swam violently in her irises, causing almost an aura of light to glow around them, but I couldn't place the emotion that was pooling within her.

**Bella POV**

Behind us, the enemy was quickly catching up, and the longer we ran, the worse I knew would come. Spinning on my heel, I turned abruptly and charged towards the oncoming shadows. I could hear the screams and pleas from my family behind me as I sprinted forward to my death, leaving my blue shield around them and breaking through on my own to face our demise. In the last seconds, everything moved in almost slow motion and I felt like I should hear the pounding of my heart over all else, but all was deadly silent as I launched myself into the mass of vampires.

Twisting in the air, I shot pillars of fires at any of them I could reach while soaring over their heads and landing lithely on the desert terrain, preparing for what seemed to be my finale in life. Four males took the chance to charge at me, but I used my mind and forced them up into the air and threw them away into the distance. Two females began to edge in on me, but I sent pillars of flashing fire at them and annihilated the smallest.

A group of them were trying to figure out how to penetrate the barrier around my family while five others came at me, slashing at any part of me they could reach. Desperately trying to distract the enemy from my family, I took off sprinting at full speed in the direction of the prison we had just escaped. I could only hold up the shield for my family if I was in a two mile radius of them, so I was praying frantically that _all_ of the sadistic vampires were currently pursuing me.

I could the massive house rising in the distance. It was stone and resembled that of an 18th century torture chamber. Suppressing a shudder, I let my feet slow, and all I could hear was the pounding of my legs against the ground, before I spun around, sliding back and crouching lithely. The enemies were taken by surprise and quickly mirrored my position.

**Aaron POV**

I watched in horror as my sister's back retreated into the distance, with our sadistic enemies in pursuit, and there was nothing I could do. We were trapped in the shield, and could not get out. Suddenly, I could see many shadows approaching from the opposite direction, and I instinctively tensed. But my fear did not last for long when I saw the moonlight glint off the leading face. Edward.

Behind him were Carlisle, Marcus, and Caius, while the guard and the Cullen family followed behind. Spotting us, they changed course and sprinted in our direction. Just as they reached us, despair enveloped me when Bella's shield flickered away, meaning one of two things; one: she was dead, or two: she was only two miles away. I hoped the latter. Jane clutched tightly Alec's hand and I to Demetri's as we watched our family and friends slow their paces before fully stopping in front of us.

"Where is Isabella?" Caius demanded before anyone else could spit it out.

"She led the enemy off and trapped us in her shield. Bella's not strong enough for this battle; we have to get to her before it's too late, but I fear it may be already." I hung my head and fell into Demetri's steadying arms.

"We cannot give up hope just yet. Isabella may fight to the death, but we fight to the victory; to vengeance." Marcus proclaimed solemnly, gazing into the distance where the battle was raging.

All was eerily silent around us as we sprinted to the east. My mind was screaming at me that we were too late, but I couldn't help but feel the small flicker of hope at my sister's survival. Edward ran beside me and Demetri in the lead, his face stoic and unforgiving as the sounds of snarling began to emanate closer. My legs pushed themselves in sync with his as we pulled forward from our family and friends, silently giving each other the strength to carry on though we both knew that we could already be too late.

But my heart surged with pride and strength poured through me when I saw Bella's figure over all of the rest. Her legs shooting through the air and her hands in tight fists as flew towards a male. On impact, the ground shook as she slammed him into the ground, tearing into his neck with her razor, gleaming teeth. Fire soon engulfed the enemy and she spun quickly, catching another vampire by his shoulders as he launched at her and threw him into the ground. Her body flew with his, but they landed with Bella gaining the upper hand. The man was gone in seconds; only a pile of burning ash was left in place.

Only feet away from the fight now, I gave one last push off of my leg, and flew into the mass, taking down a female with me, launching the attack that began a war.

**Bella POV**

Instinct was taking over my mind as I gripped the male by the shoulders and threw us up into the air. I felt the violent tremor rock the ground as we crashed through the roof of the house and hit the floor. His nails pierced my neck and I shrieked in furry, throwing him into the wall. He crashed through the wall and ended up on the desert sand outside as I stood slowly and emerged through the massive hole. My hair swept around me on either side of me face, whipping harshly as the winds began to the pick up and dark clouds rolled overhead, framing the brilliant moonlight as it poured down upon my face.

**Emmett POV**

As I threw the male back into the ground and lit his remains on fire, I was momentarily distracted, along with all who were around me. Turning slowly, I watched my sister emerge from the darkness of her prison. Her dark hair framed her marred face, cracking severely in the wind. Silver light streamed down onto her features as she raised her head to meet the figure that was sauntering through the parting crowd of enemies, clapping mockingly. I saw Bella's eyes go deadly black as her irises locked with the enemy male's.

"I applaud you dear, Isabella. It seems the Ice Queen truly lives up to her name." His sickening voice trilled as he stopped a mere three feet from my sister. "You know as well as I do that 'Bella' means 'beautiful', but looking at your face now, I would beg to differ." For the first time since I last saw her, I actually examined Bella's face, only to have my breath leave me in a gust. She pulled her head up, chin jutting out, and features like ice as her face was truly revealed. _Death _and _Murderer_ were carved into her pale cheeks brutally, and gashes marred each of her arms and painfully.

"You want to humiliate me, but I have no dignity left for you to take." She spit at him, stepping forward dangerously. "I may be a murderer, but I kill for the good of all. You, Joshua, you murder for your own pleasure. You are nothing more than a sadistic, insane monster." Her muscles rippled and tensed as she approached him with slow, significant steps, until she could reach out and touch him. Only three stairs of the deck separated them now, but Bella stood like stone before her enemy― completely calm in the face of death.

I saw Carlisle and Jasper restraining Edward as he struggled to launch at Joshua, and Esme and Alice had a firm grip on Rosalie as well.

"You still disrespect me after the lessons I have tried to teach you." Joshua shook his head mockingly and a sinister smile spread across his pale face. "But alas, it is the end."

"Yes, Joshua." Bella agreed, a frightening smile widening across her face as well. "It is your end." And with that, she sprung forward, beginning the war that would end an era.

* * *

**Eek! Cliffy! Sorry guys, but I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I had to leave it there! The next chapter will be up tonight if everyone reivews! If not, I'll try to get it up tomorrow!**

**Okay, so to clear up any confusion, the Cullens and the Volturi have been on their way to Saudi Arabia ever since they found out that Bella had been captured. But it took them a long time to get there because Alice can't see anyone that Joshua is with, so they had to track them there. Ghost is with them too, but I forgot to put that in.**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dance Of Death

**Okay, I know, it's up a day late, but need I remind that I am sick and I ended coming home from school early, so it's been kind of hard to wrap my head around anything. Plus, I thought I was getting better, turns out now I have a fever. GRRR!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to 3daygirl for her awe-inspiring, kind reviews and her dedication to my stories ever since I posted the first one. Her incredible reviews have followed me from Isabella Ghost to Isabella Volturi, and they are too kind. Thank you to all reviewers! I love you guys and there are still seven more reviewers that are going to have a chapter dedicated to them because of they're amazing reivews and support! I love you guys!**

**This chapter is going to shock you beyond words. It totally shocked me that I could write this, so be prepared. It's about to get intense.**

**Song: The Truth Beneath The Rose, by Within Temptation**

**You guys HAVE to listen to the song, and remember Youtube if you don't have it! If you listen to this, it just adds to suspense, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is like a little birdy. You are so close that you can touch it, and then gives a frightened screech and flies south. Grr...**

**Bella POV**

My hands wrapped tightly around his neck as my body slammed into his, forcing us to the ground as my nails pierced his flesh like lethal daggers. Joshua's teeth snapped dangerously close to my face as we flipped, spraying sand up all around us as the battle raged on. My back slammed against the ground painfully just before my fist shot up in a left hook and connected with his jaw. Joshua's head snapped to the side from the force, but his weakening presence kept me pinned beneath him as his hands formed iron holds around my wrists painfully.

Any strength I had just seconds before was quickly vanishing― evaporating into thin air― but somehow, I managed to curl my leg up, ramming my knee directly into his stomach, and he flew forward into the house, crashing through the walls. I pushed myself to my feet slowly and began to walk forward through the massive hole in the wall. Joshua was three rooms back through the holes in walls, rising slowly as our eyes locked. Time froze in that moment, just the rises and fall of our chests was seen and the breaths we took were all that was heard.

And then the sound came rushing back as we flew forward, crashing into each other with identical launches and soaring into the air. The weak boards shatter around us as our marble bodies crashed through the roof and fell to the earth, landing in the middle of the rampant war and chaos. My teeth sunk directly into his shoulder and he cried out in pain, ripping me from his body and throwing me into another male. Just before the man could even touch me, Jasper was there, ramming into the enemy and shouting at me to go.

Praying that my brother would survive, I charged forward and took down a female. Her long, black hair whipped around me as I ran her into the house. Her nails dug fiercely into my arms as her back skidded roughly against the stone floor. My teeth sunk deep into her neck, tearing her apart easily before I lit her remains on fire and shot through the hole in the roof, to land lithely in front of the flaming house and come face to face with Joshua. Orange flames danced between us dangerously, each lick of the fire illuminating the sinister face that gazed back at me. But my stomach clenched tightly as I saw myself reflected in the crimson eyes. I saw the murder that would eternally haunt me, I saw the innocent blood that would forever stain my hands scarlet, and I saw the insane glint that flashed in my eyes― identical to his as our revenge took full control of our twisted, frightening minds. Blood-red tears streamed down my cheeks in guilt and anger, reflecting the turmoil built within me― or what used to be me.

I watched as his teeth glinted red in the shadow of the graceful flames and his piercing eyes bore straight down into my black soul. With a terrifying roar, I launched myself over the flames and took the male with me― soaring over the heads of my enemies and allies, twisting in the air in a violent dance of murder― of passionate revenge. My teeth snapped at his throat dangerously as his nails tore through the stone flesh of my arms mercilessly. Crying out in agony, I twisted us again just before we came crashing back to the desert floor, both skidding through the sand on our sides, refusing to let go as our eyes locked, hatred burning within the depths of our blazing irises.

Joshua turned his body abruptly, causing us to flip painfully. I crashed down onto his chest, heaving breaths harshly through my clenched teeth as he smirked triumphantly at me. Weakness poured through me in waves, drowning me is numbness as he lifted our bodies from the ground, me hanging limply in his arms, and eyes with wide with fear and desperation as he sauntered forward. And everything froze. The battle stopped, along with all noise as Joshua carried me through the parting crowd of enemies and allies, taking his place on the deck of the burning house.

"It is the end, Isabella." He whispered in my ear, before placing a kiss of death on the crown of my head and lifting his eyes to meet the on looking vampires. "It is time to end this! No more shall this murderer grace the world with her cold presence! Isabella Volturi dies tonight!" Hundreds of threatening and furious snarls ripped through my allies' chests as they crept forward, each of them preparing to spring. But a small figure rammed into Joshua first; a figure who I recognized as Jane before I was thrown into the air. Two stone arms closed around me as I fell back to the earth, and I looked up to see Emmett holding me securely as his feet touched down to the ground.

"No one touches my baby sister." He growled, gripping me protectively. I saw a flash of bronze, and then I was in another pair of arms, which I knew to be Edward's immediately as his topaz eyes gazed down into my and he pulled me to his chest.

"Bella," He whispered brokenly, resting his forehead against my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to mine. We poured in every ounce of passion into this kiss, knowing it may be the last time we were together. His lips moved softly against mine, memorizing the touch for as long as it could last. We broke apart, gasping, and resting our foreheads together,

"Forever, Edward," I gasped. "I'll love you forever." Suddenly, I was ripped from his grasped and thrown into the air. I landed in a lethal crouch on the desert sand, the wind whipping around me harshly and rain beginning to pour in thick sheets as thunder shook the earth and lightening cracked dangerously overhead, striking fiercely through the sky. The war raged around me, and I watched in triumph as my allies overpowered the enemy with all of their strength. But an earsplitting shriek split the air painfully, shattering the windows of the blazing house.

"JANE!"

**Edward POV**

"JANE!" Bella's blood-curdling scream shook the night air as I lit the remains of the final enemy on fire. She was running forward, about to break back into the burning house, when I grabbed her around the waist. Bella fought against my grip, dragging me forward with her.

"Emmett, Jasper, help me!" I shouted as Bella lunged forward once more. Jasper had his arms around Bella's chest, standing behind me, in an instant, and Emmett was pushing her back by the shoulders, but she fought on. There was a flash of blue light, and then I was flying backwards. I hit the ground with sound that echoed the booming thunder perfectly, and Emmett and Jasper landed on either side of me.

"Bella, NO!" I yelled desperately as I caught sight of her sprinting through the door of the blazing house. I was on my feet in seconds, as were Emmett and Japer, and we made to chase after her, but we stopped short when Bella's blue, translucent shield wrapped around the house. Orange and red flames danced around and inside the building sinisterly, taunting me with every graceful twirl. Windows were blowing out with cruel explosions, and smoke was billowing high into the air. But what frightened me most, were the tortured screams coming from inside, accompanied by the crashing that shook the structure of the unstable house. Looking around me, I could only see my family's mouths moving as they screamed out Bella's name desperately; my mind could only make sense of the fight taking place inside the collapsing prison.

"JANE, RUN!" Bella's voice rang out, followed by another deafening crash and explosion. My eyes zeroed in on the doorway as Jane's tiny figure sprinted out. A tiny hole in the shield opened for only enough time for Jane to get out, before it reclosed, sealing Bella and Joshua inside. Jane hit the ground coughing, and breathing heavily, and we immediately surrounded her,

Jane reached up and clutched my hand tightly as I knelt down. "She's trying to get out," The young girl choked. "Joshua makes vampires weak; Bella can't hold out for much longer." Jane trailed off, coughing and dry sobbing as Rosalie picked her up gently and carried her over to Heidi and Alec, just twenty feet from us. Rain was pouring down in blinding sheets, thunder clapped violently overhead, and lightening split the midnight sky viciously. My attention was immediately drawn back to the house when there was a movement in the doorway. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the flaming doorway; I recognized it as Bella seconds later, but something was wrong. She was bent over with Joshua holding her around the waist. Bella was fighting forward, but was pulling back brutally. It looked like Joshua was winning.

"If I'm going down, then you're going down with me." He hissed in her hear. I stood from my crouch slowly as Bella's head rose up weakly. Her terrified eyes met mine, burning me in her gave for the last time.

"Forever," She whispered. Joshua gave a final pull and they flew back into collapsing, fiery prison. _"Forever."_ Her gentle voice rang in my ears as the house collapsed, the fire engulfing the remains angrily.

And Bella's blue shield flickered meekly, before disappearing for the last time.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I STILL HAVE TO WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY, SO YOU CAN'T KILL THE AUTHOR IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REST!**

**Okay, so now that you have put down the pitch forks and torches, tell me what you think! This chapter basically sums up everything about Bella and shoves down your throat, for a lack of better words. I really hope you like it, because this took me long time to write and I really loved writing it.**

**Please review! I am so proud of this chapter! I think it exceeds the rest by far and I hope you feel the same way! Review pretty please with a cherry on top? (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Symbol Of Victory

**Sorry about the delay in updates, but my writing ego has seriously been taken down a few notches after the last chapter. I got flamed up one side and down the other, unfortunately. I really thought I had a huge sucess of a chapter up, but apparently I was draastically wrong in my judgement.**

**I got quite a few complaints about the story being dark, and I have reasons for that. My life hasn't been exactly the easiest since my mom was diagnosed with cancer, or my dad's heart attack, and I have to be the rock for my family, so sometimes when I'm having a hard time, I let it out in my writing, so forgive me. I'm actually a very happy person with a very light personality, but things are rough sometimes, and I can't constantly keep a poker face. Writing is my release.**

**Though on a lighter note, I was offered protection against the pitch forks and torches from the great vazy, whose review was awesome and I would defintely like to thank. Also, these reivewers deserve huge thanks for the long, sweet reviews:**

**LittleCoward (Thank you so much for the kind review!)**

**vazy (I really needed the protection from the pitch forks, thanks! Lol!)**

**irockmysox123 (who also threatened me, thank you very much! Lol :) !)**

**Trricia (who had to force herself to put down the pitch forks and torches :) and says that Joshua is going to hunt me down if I don't update)**

**Miss Capgirl (yet again another death threat, and she doesn't even live in America! She threatened to fly over here! Lol, thanks for the review!)**

**Bite Me 23 (Thank you so much for the advice! I'll try to remember that!)**

**CullenLove95 (Who said, and I quote, "YOU WILL DIE BY PLATYPUS IF YOU DO NOT UPDATE IN  
THE NEXT WEEK!"**

**AniimeChiick (Thank you for the amazing review when I really needed one to boost my confidence!)**

**3daygirl (You are just too kind with your amazing reviews! Thank you so much!)**

**Song: Stand My Ground, by Within Temptation (The lyrics and the tone fit the chapter perfectly!)**

**On a side note, I just read the new categories for the next round of Twilight Awards, and I was wondering if any of you thought my story worthy enough of being nominated for an award? (Sweet, sparkly eyes that you can't resist!)**

**Disclaimer: This is such a depressing thing to write. I do not own Twilight. Excuse me while I go off and sob.....Boohoo...Sob....**

**Bella POV**

"Give it up, Joshua! Your allies are dead! You have nothing left to fight for!" I yelled, dodging another one of his lunges. Jane was hanging back at my elbow, unsure of how to help. I launched forward quickly, gripping Joshua around the neck, and twisting my body so he fell beneath me.

Suddenly, a blazing pillar of wood collapsed, separating Jane from me. "JANE, RUN!" I bellowed, covering my head with one hand as a burning chunk of the ceiling plummeted towards me. A searing pain shot through my back where the blazing shrapnel pierced my back, and set my shirt ablaze. Springing back from my enemy, I tore off my smoldering t-shirt, leaving me in a blood-red sports bra, and torn-up jeans, with no shoes.

I leapt over the blazing beams easily, landing by the doorway with Joshua right behind me. Taking my chance, I darted out the archway and into the night, but his arms wrapped harshly around my waist, and weakness poured through me in waves. My legs gave way beneath me as I fought forward.

"If I'm going down, then you're going down with me." He hissed in my ear, pulling me tighter to his chest. Fear raked dangerously at my heart and through every nerve ending of my body, sending my mind into overdrive as I raised my head weakly.

Edward's frightened eyes met mine as he stood slowly from his crouch. "Forever," I barely managed to mouth as Joshua pulled us backwards once more, and into the fiery prison.

Beams were falling all around us and fire was everywhere as Joshua wrenched me back. I could barely distinguish the agonized cries of my family, from my own pain-driven screaming. Joshua's breathe blew past my ear in a heavy rush, and then we were flying backwards― no longer in the collapsing structure. I felt my back crash into the muddy ground, and snapped my eyes open to see lightning flare through the trees overhead― a blinding streak against the midnight silhouette of the dark sky. Thunder cracked violently as I pushed myself to my hands and knees, panting and staring down at my gruesome reflection in the mud.

"Welcome to the demise of an empire, Isabella." Joshua breathed in my ear, his face suddenly appearing beside mine in the distorted reflection in the mud. I whipped around, and my back fell into the puddle, splashing mud around us in what seemed like slow motion as Joshua's face loomed over me. A small smirk wove menacingly onto his pale, terrifying face. Crimson irises burned down into me, shattering my last bit of sanity. His gaze was unwavering; his red eyes stained scarlet with innocent blood. Red fire danced lithely in his frightening eyes and a black hole of demise was staring into my soul, piercing through my heart, straight into the fiery pits of hell.

Suddenly, I snapped completely, losing all senses as my stone hands shot up and gripped my enemy's neck. My nails dug straight through marble skin, and I curled my leg up, ramming it directly into his stomach. Joshua was thrown upwards, and crashed into a towering pine three harshly. The trunk cracked loudly and plummeted to the ground as lightning flashed through the sky, and thunder shook the universe. Rain was pouring down in thick, blinding sheets, soaking through my torn jeans and sports bra. Joshua's black hair hung in his eyes, water slid slowly down the side of his face, and his crimson gaze locked with my black irises as we rose and sank back into lethal crouches.

"This is the last time, Joshua." I hissed, leaning forward on my hands. "You are done terrorizing my life." My muscles rippled and tensed, preparing for battle. With a glass-shattering war cry, I lunged forward. The numbing feeling of weakness shot through me the moment we collided in midair, but something kept me going. Maybe it was rage, or even pain, but all I could see in my mind was Edward's face as he watched Joshua pull me back into the burning house, and with that, strength surged through me like a bolt of lightning. Joshua fell backwards with me forcing him down by the shoulders.

The second his back crashed into the ground, he flipped our positions, and then he had me pinned. Growling, my instinct took over, and I threw him to the side and leapt to my feet. Joshua moved slowly as he stood, his crimson eyes flashing with insanity as they zeroed in on me. We flew at each other again, snarling as our bodies came in contact.

I only remember pieces of the following struggle, but instinct ruled my mind, taking away all sense, until I felt a searing tear in my right leg; I cried out in anguish. Joshua held me down, smirking as his nails tore through the stone flesh of my leg. Without thinking, I gripped his hand and pulled. He jumped back out of instinct, and left part of his hand behind, screeching in pain. I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the venom that was streaming out of my now deformed leg. The piece of Joshua's marble hand fell from my grip as our eyes locked, burning holes through each other's soul.

With a blood-curdling screech, I launched forward. We collided in the air, flipping four times on impact. It was like slow motion as I fell back towards the earth, and when crashed into the ground with Joshua pinning me down, any human would have thought a bomb went off. The ground shook violently as pieces of earth flew up around us. His teeth sunk deep into my injured left, and I instinctively shot forward and ripped him away, but that was the worst thing I could have done. One of Joshua's stone teeth tore out his red mouth, and lodged deep into my deformed, ripped up leg, while the venom sealed the gash shut― the stone dagger of a tooth still within.

"_He can make vampires weak, with just his presence near you takes away your power, but if he touches you…your physical strength in no more. You aren't strong anymore at all…"_ Aaron's words echoed in my stunned mind. _If just his touch could drain you of your energy, what would happen if a part of him was _inside_ of you? His power to make others weak… Wait! That was it!_

I had the _ability_ to absorb the powers of others; it was just a natural thing I carried over from my human life, not a _power._ So if Joshua took away _powers_ , not natural _abilities_, I could still absorb his power.

New floods of strength overrun my body as his power came into my possession as well. Gathering in the force around me― the energy I was so desperately in need of― I unleashed Joshua's full power, letting it surge through him. He couldn't block his own power, just like I couldn't, and the force of his own strength would be his demise― his defeat― his death.

White stone rained down around me, the last remains of my enemy. Heaving myself to my feet, I managed to limp on one leg and assemble the shattered pieces of a sadistic vampire. With power finally flowing through me once more, torrents of fire streamed through my hands, setting fire to a depraved man, and I watched as the remains burned away slowly.

A pillar of billowing smoke rose high into the air― my symbol of victory.

* * *

**I know, it's short! But at least it's a good ending to the chapter! Please leave me a review, and make sure you check out the Twilight Awards and my other stories! And for those of you who are reading my story 'One Heart', remember to vote on my poll for the next scene!**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	11. Chapter 11: Surviving The Fire's Dance

**AGH! So busy! Homework, tests, weights, church, home stuff, more homework! GAH! I am so overly stressed right now! I really wanted to make a huge list thanking a ton of people by name, but if I don't get my homework done in like 2 seconds, my mom will go beserk on me! Sorry! My big thanks for the AMAZING reviews for last chapter will come up in my next authors note on the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have time for a sarcastic remark, sorry. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. But I do own the plot and the people I made up!**

**Chapter Song: My Immortal, by Evanescence**

**Bella POV**

The pillar of smoke was slowly dying out as I prepared to stand. But as I did so, paralyzing anguish rocked through my body. I staggered forward in determination, my hands skimming across the ground roughly when I fell.

I could see the torrents of smoke pouring into the sky weakly as the fire of Joshua's prison flickered away. Pushing myself harder, I barely stumbled to the forest line to see a tall figure shifting through the wreckage where Joshua's home once stood, before the searing agony coursed through me and I cried out, falling to the earth floor.

**Rosalie POV**

I watched in utter terror as violent flames consumed what was left of the horrifying prison. My sister's blue shield was gone― never to be seen again. Pain constricted in my chest as I witnessed my brother's downfall. He sprinted forward, determined to perish in the same flames as his love, but Emmett was faster. My husband was immediately there, his arms wrapped tightly around Edward's chest before he could lunge into the dancing blaze.

Jasper moved quickly as well, placing both hands on our brother's shoulders as he took his stance before him and began to push back. Together, Emmett and Jasper managed to force Edward back from the temptation of death. My brother collapsed finally, his chest heaving with broken cries as he screamed out vengeance unto the night― the moonlight illuminating his snowy face as it contorted in pain. Emmett and Jasper backed away slowly, watching in inevitable dismay as their brother shattered into fragile pieces.

Alice had fallen to her knees, her face buried in her hands as her entire form shook with mourning. I crumpled to my knees beside her, wrapping my arms around her tiny shoulders as we cried out. Esme and Carlisle were near, shaking violently as dry sobs tore through Esme's chest and Carlisle attempted in vain to give her solace.

And then there were the faces of the Volturi. Aaron stood directly in front of the blazing remains, her eyes trained on the place Bella had stood just seconds ago. Heidi was just behind her, her hands just beneath her eyes and her head bowed as silent, anguished cries shook her frame harshly. Jane was held within the confines of Alec's arms as they clung to each other― mourning as one. Felix and Demetri stood stoically before the fire, their hands balled into fists as they shook in agony.

I couldn't describe Marcus and Caius' expressions as they witnessed the murder of a young woman who had become their sister. Their faces' remained statue like, but their eyes betrayed them greatly so. Burning anguish was smoldering within each of their black irises― their harsh facades broken.

The graceful flames danced tauntingly― each elegant lick of fire illuminated the darkness of our world sinisterly as it twirled against the silhouette of the midnight horizon. My chest was wracked with dry sobs, and my body shook with Alice's as we cried. Edward's tortured scream ripped through the air violently as he threw his hands forward into the earth. A tremor shook the ground on impact.

"We need to leave." Carlisle whispered solemnly, his hand resting gently on my shoulder as he helped me to my feet. Esme was lifting Alice tenderly, cradling her like a small child in her arms. I watched as Emmett lifted Edward from the ground. It was so out of place to see my brother so helpless and weak, that I almost broke down at the sight of my husband carrying his brother like he was a wounded soldier.

Jasper was guiding Heidi and Jane away from the blazing prison while Demetri softly spun Aaron around and prodded her forward as he followed after Jasper. Marcus and Caius were crossing their hearts and murmuring an Italian prayer too soft for me to hear.

Suddenly, a commotion drew my thoughts back to my surroundings. Edward was thrashing in Emmett's arms, his eyes frantic. "We need to get her ashes! We have to get Bella's ashes!" He cried out, his broken his eyes boring straight into mine as our eyes locked.

"Edward…" Carlisle tried to reason with him, but it was no use.

"We need to! _We have to!"_ My brother called out again, his breathing frantic as he broke down into tearless sobbing. "Please…" He trailed off weakly, his hands resting over his distraught face as he bowed his head in defeat.

"I'll find her ashes." I volunteered quietly. "When the flames die out, I will search the wreckage for her ashes." Edward's head snapped up, his black eyes hopeful and dismayed.

"Thank you," He whispered as Emmett turned and carried Edward back to where our group was joining together.

"Are you sure? Do you want one of us to help you?" Carlisle asked quietly, turning me around so I could look him in the eye.

"I'm positive. Just take the family back to Volterra and I'll be along shortly; don't worry about me." I smiled weakly as my father's eyes bored down into mine, searching for any sign of hesitation.

"I'll wait for you back at Ghost's base just miles from here. The rest of the family can travel back to Volterra with the Volturi. I don't want to leave you alone after all of this." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to my forehead, before squeezing my hand and gliding to Esme's side.

Emmett still held Edward as he looked back at and smiled meekly, mouthing _I love you_ to me before he set off at a slow walk beside Carlisle. Esme was at her husband's side, still cradling Alice sweetly in her arms and she followed. Demetri followed behind them, with Aaron held safely in his strong arms as she stared blankly up at the sky. Alec walked beside Demetri and Aaron, with Jane leaning weakly into his side. Felix and Heidi were just behind them; their hands intertwined harmoniously.

Caius and Marcus were the last to depart. "Rest in peace, dear Isabella, and may you find comfort in the Heavens above." Their quiet whispers were lost on the wind as they slowly followed after the disappearing company. I watched in solemn silence as they walked into the moonlit horizon, the silver light swallowing them as they marched away and disappeared into the blinding radiance.

All around me were piles of ash― some of the innocent and some of the evil― and I shook with dry sobs as I turned to the almost distinguished blaze. It was safe enough for me to enter, and I did so reluctantly. Charred pieces of woods lay around me and black soot stains the souls of my shoes as I stepped inside.

And then an anguished cry rings out around me, and I turn slowly to see a shadow falling in the forest.

**Bella POV**

Death is something that mortals fear. Everyday, they wonder if it is there time to go and leave their loved ones behind. But when you are frozen forever― essentially immortal and indestructible― do you still feel the panic surging through you as the grim reaper makes his appearance at your door? Do you feel the ache and the longing for those few you love?

And as I watch the flames dancing closer to me, I have the answer to my question. Fear is streaming through my carcass veins and defeat is ringing through my silent mind. I can feel the heat pouring through my body and I know that my demise draws close. My empire falls around me in ruins. My heart shatters like ice against stone. My breathing ceases entirely. And my muscles ripple and tense― preparing for the searing agony of the sinisterly beautiful flames.

But the flames disappear, like they were never there. And all I can see around me is boundless darkness. I can hear a gentle voice whispering in my ear, and I can feel caring arms wrapping gently around me. But there is nothing there― and all I know are the black barriers of my hidden mind. The whispers continue quietly, penetrating the abysmal darkness I drift in. Air is rushing around me in an elegant dance of invisible grace. Rain in streaming down onto my still body in torrents. Thunder is growling overhead.

"Bella, I'm here. Bella, listen to me." The silk voice murmurs to me, lulling me into peace. "I will help you, Bella. I love you, my sister." This voice rings through my thoughts with an overbearing edge familiarity. I gasp a shuddering breath through my clenching teeth, and my chest rises once, before falling once more.

"Oh my, Rosalie, she's alive." I heard a male voice breathe as I was placed tenderly on something soft. "What happened? How…"

"I'm not sure, Carlisle." The silk female voice trills. "I was searching through the house, when I heard someone scream in the forest, and then I saw her fall. I acted on instinct, and ran out into the trees. There she was… Carlisle, it took everything I had in me not to break down right there… Joshua was dead… burning… And Bella was just laying there, her leg twisted back and her body completely marred… Dad, I was so scared, and she just kept screaming…"

"It's okay, Rosalie, you did all that you could in the situation." The deep voice replied smoothly as hand ran briefly over the scarring flesh of my leg. The flames abruptly emerged in my sight and I cried out as I felt their heat licking viciously at my body.

"Every single time I tried to move her leg, she did that!" Rosalie panicked as I cried out.

"I'm not sure what could affect her like this…" Carlisle breathed, lifting his touch from my searing flesh. Once more, the smoldering blaze vanished, and I was left in the abysmal barriers of my ebony mind.

Is midnight but the blackest time of the night, or is it more? Could it possible be that midnight was a pivotal piece of the darkness that would bring with it the news of a coming day? If so, my dawn must be near, for shadows lurk around me, and the mist of silver dances in my vision.

I can see the faces of my family dancing in mind, each of them nestling into my frozen heart painfully. Each fiery gaze that my family has met mine with, burns through me, leaving its permanent mark. And I pray for strength in this silent chaos as my mind is a frightening turmoil of memories and anguish. I pray for my life in this demise of my mind. Darkening thoughts are streaming through my mind, and each image grows dimmer.

"Carlisle, I think you need to see this, now," Rosalie urged her father in soft tones, edges of fear threatening her silken voice.

"Do you think…?" Carlisle trailed off, carefully running his hand down the scarring of my marred leg.

There was no more conversation for a few moments, before my leg began sweltering in blazing fire. I cried out, pleading for the pain to be gone from me.

_I give myself unto you, oh God…_ I plead in silent prayer. _Deliver me from this anguish…_

The agony coursed through my carcass veins mercilessly as tormented shrieking tore through my throat. A thousand needles were piercing the flesh of my body pitilessly… A blazing flame was dancing over me…

C_arry me from this suffering… Hold me in your arms, dear Lord…_

**Rosalie POV**

I gazed on in silent horror as my father tore through the scars that layered the flesh of my sister's leg, searching for the source of her agony. His eyes burned with regret as Bella cried out unto the night, pleading for release.

Relief poured through my mind in silence as his hand emerged with a small, glistening stone, or so I thought. Joshua's dagger-like tooth lay flat in my father's hand, taking its effect on him as well. Carlisle's hand convulsed in pain, and he let the fang fall to the ground as he clutched his agonized limb.

Bella's whimpers began to quiet as Carlisle recovered, and I carefully lifted the tooth between my piercing nails, before laying it in the hearth and lighting a blazing fire. Carlisle was swiftly covering Bella's scar-ridden leg in layers of bandage, wiping away the steadily streaming venom as he did so.

"Will she be okay?" I asked quietly, clutching my father's arm as he straightened out of his crouch.

"When she wakes, we shall know." He whispered, kissing the crown of my head as we watched Bella's chest rise and fall in reassuring breaths― giving unto us hope for the coming days.

Her eyelids fluttered softly, and we gazed down into the depths of her swirling irises once more.

* * *

**Review please! And make sure you check out my other stories! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!**

**NOTE: I put picture of Aaron, Alexander, Joshua, and a few Ghost members up on my profile! Check them out!**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	12. Chapter 12: Midnight's Dawn

**Okay, don't shoot me for not updating! I'm REALLY sorry! At least it's Christmas break! FINALLY!**

**Reviewers that I REALLY need to thank:**

**irishspAZunk: _Her leg is still there, breathe, calm down. Please don't send Bella after me telling her I killed Edward! See, here's the update!_**

**3daygirl: _There is nothing to forgive! I was actually doubting myself for awhile too! Thank you SO much for the reviews and AMAZING support on all of my stories! Thank you so very much for the wake up call when I was upset and the support you've offered. BTW: the nominations for the Twilight awards start today! The link is on my profile! Thank you again!_**

**Melody-chii:_ Oh my gosh! Please don't fly over here and stalk and kill me! Here is the update, see!? Lol... You rock! Thanks for the awesome review!_**

**pebbles-05: _Thank you so much for the amazing review! You are one of my favorite reviewers!_**

**Trricia:_ Sorry you have no one to threaten me with anymore! HAHA!! I am safe from sadistic vampires! Well, for now at least... (hint, hint...)_**

**edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207:_ Yeah, its definetly not easy being the glue for your family! Thank you so much for kind review!_**

**vazy: _OMC! I love you vazy! I make take you up on using that hammer to knock out the flamers! Thanks for condemning the evil flamers! Oh, and by the way, if that freaking, plagiarising witch hasn't responded to the review, could you try PMing her about where she got the idea? pretty please? ILY! Thank you!_**

**Twilight-fan-14:_ Thank you so much! I love getting kind reviews! And please don't throw the electronics at me!? If anything gets thrown at me, at least let it be a sexy Cullen/Hale man! Lol!_**

**irockmysox123:_ But Joshua is dead; you can't threaten me with him anymore! HAHA! And yes the Twilight movie was absolutely amazing! I loved it!_**

**Thank you to ALL of my awesome reviewers! I love you all!**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!!!!: The Twilight awards nominations start today! The link is on my profile! Please keep my story in mind for a nomination! I love you guys! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Disclaimer: Bahumbug! I want Twilight for Christmas, but Santa said no! I spit in his eye!**

**Song: Mirror, by BarlowGirl (Not really sure how this song fits... Lol, I just liked the tune for the chapter andI guess some of the lyrics fit.)**

**Bella POV**

"Please, Bella, just come home with us first." Rosalie pleaded with me once more, her golden eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, but there things I need to do first. With the vampire world believing that I have perished, it will be safer for me to travel about. No on will be looking for me. But if my survival is proclaimed, then I cannot go about these matters safely." I repeated, limping to my closet and pulling out another top, before throwing it into my bag.

"At least let I or Carlisle come with you!" She begged, placing her hand atop my shoulder. I shook my head mutely, pushing past her and hobbling carefully down the stairway.

"Bella, you can barely walk. If someone sees you, you won't be able to defend yourself." Carlisle cut in at the base of the marble staircase. "But I know that you are set on this, so I made you this."Carlisle removed his hand from behind his back, revealing a delicately carved wooden cane held in his grasp.

"Carlisle…" I breathed, running my fingers down the subtle design of twisting roses. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, my daughter." He kissed my forehead tenderly. "Return to us in safety."

"Please, be careful." Rosalie murmured, holding me close when I turned to her. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you both as well." I breathed, squeezing both of their hands one last time. "Take care of the family for me." Slowly, I swiveled on my heel and made my way out the door. I could feel their gazes raking at the back of my head, but I continued on to the silver McLaren that was resting idly in the drive.

Slamming the car door shut, I averted my eyes from the heartbreaking sight of my sister crying into Carlisle's shoulder. Slamming down the gas pedal, I tore out of the drive, but not before I heard Rosalie one last time.

"Dad, how exactly are we going to hide this from Edward?" She whimpered, her voice cracking,

"Don't ask me that now; I don't want to think about the headaches we are going to get blocking our thoughts from him." Carlisle sighed, and I threw my head back in laughter, drifting around the corner and tearing down the vacant, desert road. The sun was beating down on me, but the windows were tinted to midnight black, masking any shimmer my flesh might posses.

The sand sprayed up around me as I slashed through the dessert with streamlining car. Men and children were prowling the dunes, guns held in their hands securely. I watched the children with pity, ashamed at the human race I had once belonged to.

Ten hours later, I was dressed in all black, boarding a ferry to cross from Turkey to Greece, from which I would drive through Bulgaria and onto Romania. The crowd around me shoved rudely, fighting to take their place on the overcrowded ship. I stood at the railing, hidden beneath thick layers of ebony cloth, and gazing out at the setting sun. A young girl came to stand beside me.

She tugged gently on my cloak, and I looked down to her. "What's your name, miss?" Her brown eyes widened innocently; she was obviously American.

"Isabella, and what is your name, young one?" I inquired, kneeling down to her height.

"I'm Sarah," She beamed sweetly, holding out her hand. I took it hesitantly in my black gloved palm, returning the gentle smile, before rising to my feet.

"Where is your mother, Sarah?" I inquired softly, gazing down at her bright face.

"I don't know. I got lost from her when this guy pushed me." The young girl's eyes watered, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to see through the throng of angry passengers.

"It's all right, young one. Stay with me and we'll find her." I murmured, lifting the small child into my arms gently and cradling her on my hip.

"How old are you, Isabella?" Sarah's eyes burned with curiosity.

"I am twenty-three." I lied effortlessly, leaning onto my walking stick.

"Why do you have a cane, Isabella?" She queried, glancing down at my support.

"Because I was injured in a car accident."

"My daddy died in a car crash…" She murmured, her chocolate eyes glistening with tragic tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sarah." I hummed, pressing my scarlet lips tenderly to her forehead as she drifted off to a peaceful slumber in my arms. The moon had risen, casting a subtle glow about my skin as removed my hood.

Children had never been a wish in my human life, but as I stood there, holding the small girl in my arms, my heart began to ache for a child of my own. I wished to nurture and protect my biological son or daughter, hold them close when the nights were long, and laugh when they possessed my clumsy traits. But I could not bare children, and my dream for a family had died with Rosalie's; we could never be parents.

The waves rolled softly, rocking the boat akin to a cradle. Silver moonlight streamed down upon me and the young girl as the humans began to take their places below for the night.

A sudden call pulled me from my thoughts. "Sarah? Sarah!?" The frantic woman cried, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Miss," I responded, waving her over with my cane. "Young Sarah found me just hours ago. She is okay." The mother's eyes watered as she took the small child into her arms.

"Thank you," She cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Sarah is a very curious child. That is a good quality; I myself was very inquisitive as an adolescent." I murmured in response, gazing down at the brunette child.

"Thank you so much…?"

"Isabella Volturi," I informed her.

"Ms. Volturi, my eternal gratitude for taking care of my daughter." She kissed my cheek, a sign of gratitude, and disappeared into the ship's cabin. I sighed, turning back to the rolling waves, and settling in for the night.

Just as the dawn was breaking overhead, I pulled my hood over my glimmering face, and drove my McLaren off the ferry and onto the exit. I was the first car to escape from the overpopulated docks, tearing off down the nearly abandoned freeway. Pushing the sports car harder, I sped directly to my destination, stopping only once for gas.

I didn't keep track of time as I entered into Romania, hidden from sight in the dark of night within my accelerating vehicle. Turning onto a forsaken dirt road, I tore down the way, making my way through the shady forest. A stone pillar was visible in the distance, rising high above trees. The Romanians' castle ruins.

Parking silently on the edge of the deserted road, I stepped out, leaning onto my walking staff, and making my way up the cobblestone path.

"Ah, Isabella." Vladimir's voice trilled from the shadows.

"We knew you hadn't died." Stefan's figure melted from the darkness with Vladimir at his side.

"But you did not escape unscathed, we see." Vladimir chimed, coming to my side.

"What brings you here?" Stefan stood before me, his radiant eyes boring into mine.

"I believe a visit is in order. It has been too long since our last call, and since I am supposedly dead, I thought that there was no better time."

"I knew there was a reason we liked you," Stefan chuckled, linking his arm within mine and leading me up the fallen stone steps. We entered the ruins silently, gazing at the once grand palace.

"So how have you favored ruling to the vampire race?" Vladimir tittered, weaving around me in the vein of a snake.

"The petty children fight more than we do," I sighed, rolling my eyes as I leaned onto my cane.

"Yes, yes, they do indeed," Stefan murmured knowingly, pouring a goblet of crimson blood and taking a heavy swig of it.

One week passed in the company of the Romanians, and it became time for me to depart. They walked me out to my idle McLaren, each pressing a hand to the small of my back as I leaned onto my cane.

"I wish to see you again soon, Isabella. Do not prolong our visits again." Vladimir kissed my cheek, squeezing my hand, before I turned to Stefan.

"Ah, young one, so wise you have become in such a short time. You are the ruler our world has needed. We shall see you again soon." He pressed his crimson lips to my cheek, easing me into the driver's seat of my car, before swinging the door shut. I waved at them once, before tearing off back down the abandoned road.

It didn't take long for me to store my car in one of Ghost's bases and buy a plane ticket to the US. I sat impatiently in the raucous airport, waiting for my flight to be called.

"_Flight 579 to Jacksonville, Florida is now boarding."_ A shrill voice announced over the intercom as I stood, gathering my carryon bag, and made my way through the gates.

I ended up in a window seat, beside a single mother and her five year old son. The little boy kept reaching over and poking me. I was going to rip his head off if he didn't stop.

I gazed emotionlessly out the window and down at the Atlantic ocean below. Sighing, I pressed my head up against the class, settling in for the twelve hour flight.

After the first six hours, my throat was on fire with raging thirst. I squeezed my eyes shut, frustrated at my desire. The young boy reached over again, his pulsing wrist brushing against my crimson lips. It took everything I had not to spring on him right then and there.

Eleven hours into the flight, I was desperate to escape, so I made my way into the bathroom silently. Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the wall, pleading with my thirst to disappear for the last hour. Ten minutes later, a woman knocked on the door, explaining that her daughter was ill and needed to use the restroom. I relented grudgingly, opening the small doorway and squeezing past the green-looking teenager. Easing myself back into the uncomfortable seat, I mentally praised the heavens for letting the annoying child be asleep.

I strode hastily off the flight, snatching my backpack from the luggage retrieval, and then calling a yellow cab. The man pulled up along the sidewalk as I placed my things inside and slid into the backseat.

"Where to?" He inquired in a heavy Mexican accent.

"8976 Palm St." I replied sharply, turning to gaze out the window at the blazing sun. My black cloak was wrapped tightly around me, hiding my gleaming flesh from sight. The cabdriver sped insanely down the jammed streets, taking shortcuts abruptly through multiple parking lots. Eventually, we reached the cream-colored house, and I stepped out, throwing my bags onto the lawn.

I placed a wad of hundreds in his outstretched palm. "Keep the change," I slammed the door shut, retrieving my bags as he sped off. Stealthily, I sprinted into the forest to wait for night. I watched the sun set in peace, lounging on the forest floor. As the moon rose, I crept to edge of the forest line, watching the lights flick on in the kitchen. Mutely, I sprung invisibly onto the window ledge of the master bedroom. Prying open the pane gently, I stepped inside.

**Renee POV**

I climbed the stairs slowly, listening to Phil as he cheered happily for his old team on TV. Rolling my eyes at the old man, I strode down the hallway and pushed open the bedroom door. A dark shadow moved near the window and I jumped back, frightened. A cloaked silhouette stood out against the moonlit night.

"Hello, mother." A silken voice murmured as the shadowed figure turned to face me.

* * *

**Bella's car is on my profile! And REMEMBER the Twilight Awards link is on my profile! Tell me what you think! I'm not so sure about this chapter, but what do you guys think? Also, picutres of Joshua, Aaron, Alexander, Heidi, etc. are all on my profile!**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	13. Chapter 13: This Final Goodbye

**That cliff-hanger really was horrible for me to leave, sorry! But here is the long awaited chapter now!**

**Reviewers to thank!:**

**Melody-chii: _Thank you for not buying that ticket and coming after me! See, here is the update, no need to hurl a vampire at me! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**Trricia_: Well, you'll have to wait a while yet to get another vamp. to threaten me with! And yeah, you are a bit crazy! Lol, I am too! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**Twilight-Writing-904: _Yay! I earned a Mclaren! Thank you for the very kind review! I dedicate this chapter to you!_**

**dancingchickie: _I'll smack the flamers in the face, don't worry! Thank you for the review! I guess this is your Christmas present a day late!_**

**3daygirl:_ EEK! Thank you again! How many times have I thanked you now?_**

**IMPORTANT: Bella will not have her cane in this chapter. "Why?" you ask. Because it didn't work with the chapter, and I didn't think that she would want to be portrayed as weak in front of her parents when she is with them for the last time.**

**Song For Renee's POV: In My Daughter's Eyes, by Martina McBride**

**Song For Charlie's POV: My Little Girl, by Tim McGraw**

**Disclaimer: Wow, when will you leave me alonnneeeeeee!? I know I don't own Twilight, okay!? Happy now that you crushed my dreams!?**

**Renee POV (In My Daughter's Eyes, by Martina McBride)**

My heart burst into a round of frantic pounding as the figure reached up slowly, removing her black hood, and revealing long curls of brunette locks that flowed delicately to her waist. She turned to face me, her pale flesh illuminating the darkness as she stepped closer.

"Bella?" I finally managed to choke, taking a hesitant step forward.

"You haven't forgotten me, I see." Her velvet, bitter chuckle resounded quietly.

"But you're supposed to be―"

"Dead?" She hissed, her eyes trained out the window and onto the glowing moon. "In a way, I am dead, yes."

"I don't understand." I murmured, sliding forward as she stiffened.

"And you shouldn't." Bella whispered, nearly inaudibly, as she revolved slowly on her heel to face me. "You know, these past twenty years have changed everything. You and Phil moved on― how is your nineteen year old daughter, Abigail Jane Dwyer?" Her words dripped with resentment, though her tone was light as she ghosted silently through the bedroom. "Oh, and Charlie," She sighed.

"His new wife, Sue, and his step children, Leah and Seth, they seem to get along nicely." Bella paused, her fingers trailing gently down a picture of Phil and I. "Times have changed, and so have I. Did you know I've killed people?" Her tone was light, casual. "Yes, their blood is on my hands, and of course I regret it, but this is my nature. It is what I am."

"Bella, what are you talking about, sweetie?" I cooed softly, nearly four feet from her now.

I didn't even blink before I was halfway across the room with her face looming dangerously over mine. "You lost the right to call me 'sweetie' when you abandoned me in that asylum." She spit, her nostrils flaring, but I was lost in the vibrant red of her eyes, reflecting my own terrified expression.

My eyes could not track Isabella's movements when she appeared behind me, her arctic breath blowing sinisterly across my neck. "It was what was best for you, Bella." I choked as her presence drifted nearer.

"And it was how I died." Her murmur sent my heart into a round of erratic pounding, chills erupting down my back as I shuddered. "Condemned to my own personal hell, now, is where I am." I gulped audibly, my breathing accelerating and coming in sporadic heaves. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as her hand molded over my shoulder. I obeyed the pressure she placed on me, turning slowly to come within mere inches of her terrifying irises.

I gasped― inevitable as it was― when her eyes were within my sight once more. They swam and lashed out with a plethora of ever changing colors. Blackness dominated the center of the rainbow, lunging out at each swirling streak of color. Crimson sparks lit up viciously along the limits of the abysmal darkness, dancing as a blazing fire of rage. Silver streaks raced through the center of her midnight irises, striking through each twirling rainbow angrily. Lilac pools bloomed delicately, encircling a haze of glistening sapphire that united with the flashes of fiery scarlet. A white haze settled gently above the dancing colors.

"Inhumanity is a world of unknowns." Her breath brushed over me, the scent pulling me in. I took a tentative step towards her, lifting my hand carefully to take hers. Bella lurched back, her teeth glinting in the light as her lips pulled slightly over them. I stifled my gasp, letting my hand fall back to my side, and taking a swift step back into the pillar of glimmering moonlight that streamed onto the dull, hard wood flooring.

"You should be afraid." Her lips were at my ear abruptly, and my mouth opened to let loose a horrified caterwaul, but the sound never escaped my jaws. Isabella's hand clamped roughly over my lips, masking the building cry. "Do not alert anyone." The whisper caressed my ears as she backed away. "It is only natural for a human to fear me."

"Human? Bella, what are you talking about?" I demanded, whirling around to face my daughter.

"What I am, I cannot reveal. Danger lurks in the shadows, among the unsuspecting. Take me for example, I have been watching from the shade of the forest for hours, and you took no notice of my inaudible presence. Now, if you were to discover what I am, your life would be cut short by mine own failures and enemies.

"Just because I resent what you have done to me in the past, does not mean that I do not love you. You are my mother, and disregarding you would be a sin and a peril that I cannot allow. Mother, because of what I have become, what I am eternally, this must be our last meeting. Our absolute farewell must occur on this night." Her figure melted away from the shadows, revealing her ashen appearance.

"Bella," I breathed, reaching out my hand in a final attempt. Her hand lifted into mine, her flesh the epitome of ice. "I've missed you."

"As have I, mother." She murmured, squeezing my hand gently and gliding forward. "I desire that I may remain eternally in your company, but this is the end, I fear. Know that I regret this, but the choice is not initially my own. In order that you may live out your life unharmed, I must leave you this night, despite my regret. I pray for your happiness in the coming years." An iridescent drop slipped from the corner of her eye, succeeded by a steady flow of ghostly tears that vanished at the edge of her distinct jaw bones.

"Goodbye, mother." Her lips brushed gently across my cheek, before she was at the window. The glass lifted slowly, and she stepped onto the ledge. "I love you." She whispered, before her foot dropped over the edge. I ran to the window, throwing my hands on the frame and leaning out into night.

She was already gone.

**Charlie POV (My Little Girl, by Tim McGraw)**

I waved one last time as Sue disappeared into the distance in Emily's car. Sighing, I shut the door quietly, before trudging into the living room. Seth was lying on the floor, his voice focused directly on his video game, as Leah lounged on the worn couch, flipping through a magazine. I shook my head, heading for the creaking, wooden stairway.

The hallway lit dimly, the overhead lights flickering with age as I pushed open my bedroom door. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness while I stumbled into the room.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end for no apparent reason and my heart began thumping in a round of sporadic beats. I turned slowly to the illuminated window, my hands clenching when a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Father," A soft voice whispered. "I've missed you."

"Bella?" I murmured as the figure's arms raised and held to either side of her ebony cloak. She slid back the hood, brunette curls falling to her waist gently.

"Yes, Charlie, your lost daughter― the one you abandoned more than twenty years ago― has returned." Her voice trilled delicately as she glided forward, her black swathe flowing around her petite body.

"But you died…"

"In essence, I am dead." I froze, not seeing her move, when her lips were juxtaposed to my ear. "As mortals would call it, I am 'the living dead' or 'the undead'. These titles are generally used to depict what I have become― what I _am._ I know that you fear me." She whispered as I stepped away from her. "Fear is the easiest to smell coursing through a human's blood. But do not fear me, Charlie; I am not here to harm you."

I turned slowly, fearing the gaze that would penetrate my soul. Her irises locked on mine, illuminating the night with a glowing pool of contrasting white and black. Crimson edges sparked around the battling colors, twirling in sync with streaks of glistening silver and pools of sapphire.

"I have come to say my final goodbye."

"Bella, what is going on? I don't understand?" I shook my head, running my hand through my thinning tresses.

The door burst open behind me. "Bloodsucker!" Enraged snarls resonated from Leah as I spun on my heel. Seth was at my side, pulling my arm, and leading me to the doorway. I resisted, tugging in the direction of my daughter. Bella was crouched, feral, alarming, snarls ripping through her chest. Leah lunged forward, identical roars erupting from within her throat.

"This is the final farewell, Charlie." Bella murmured, remaining in her defense position. "I love you." My eyes did not make sense of her movements before her scarlet lips brushed against my cheek, and then she was no longer there.

The window was open, the curtains flailing in the wind as it rushed inside. Leah let out a low growl, slamming the window shut.

"What…?" I shook my head, looking between the two teenagers. A small piece of paper folded on the bed caught my eyes as Leah and Seth exchanged alarmed glances at each other. I sat on the green comforter of my bed, snatching the note from its surface.

_Charlie,_

_I sensed the need to write this letter when I learnt of your new stepchildren. Revealing what I am would result in dire consequences, and even death; I know that you are curious and will drill Leah and Seth for information endlessly, but refrain from this action and accept this at is. You may never know what I have become, and that is how it is supposed to be, my father._

_Do not fear; harm will not befall you under the watch of these two children. As you must already know, Seth and Leah do not age, for they are not entirely human. I, however, am not human in the least, therefore I am a danger to you and many others. Leah and Seth's defensive reactions may have alarmed you, but do not be angry with them for my abrupt disappearance. They are built to protect mortals from what I am, and their responses to my appearance were completely rational._

_Dad, I know that our time was cut short when I was your fragile, teenage daughter, and I regret that it was. I may rail against the past you wrote for me in the asylum, but know that I will miss you eternally, and that I still love you._

_With love eternal,_

_Isabella_

**Bella POV**

The second my feet struck the ground, I took off running. I didn't look back, fearing that the pull to my past father would hold me back from the future. Silver tears streamed down my cheeks as I snatched my things from the forest shadows, holding tightly to the cane my adopted father had carved for me; it provided the comfort and love that I needed for the journey home.

Home was crying out for me, and I was on my way.

* * *

**I cried, I admit it! **

**REMEMBER!: Twilight Awards link is on my profile!**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking The Barriers

**Hello, my pretties! Yay, the first update of 2009! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did! I got the punching bag I've been wanting since June! So how was your holiday?**

**I regret to inform you that updating is going to slow down again once we hit school. The second semester starts up after I get back to school on Monday, and I really need to keep up my 4.0 for the year! I'll be drowning in math homework of course, but I'll work as hard as possible to keep updating!**

**Rough Schedule for ALL stories: (_The War, Again, Isabella Volturi, etc.)_**

**Mondays: Updates late at night**

**Tuesday-Thursday: Maybe a rare update**

**Friday: Late night/Afternoon update**

**Saturday: Update Probability 95%**

**Sunday: No Update Due To My Religion (No computer or video games, etc. on Sundays!) (I'm Mormon/LDS)**

**Reviewers:**

**sicily volterra: _Thank you! Reccomending the story to the world...hmm... That's awesome! Thank you for your support with the disclaimer breakdown! Lol! Thank you for reviewing! PS: I checked out Right Here, by Brandy and I'll be using it for the story in a near chapter! Thank you for the reccomendation!_**

**Twilight-Writing-904: _I know, my mom walked in when I was crying over a story once and flipped! She thought I was hurt, too! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**Melody-chii:_ Uh-huh... Yeah, I don't think I'd be able to update if you sent newborn vamps at me or an angry Bella... You seem to have a very twisted sense of humor if you found that funny, but yes I am emotional at times! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**irockmysox123: _Carlisle is Bella's adopted father; sorry for the confusion. No, it's not the end, but it is almost over. But don't worry, there will be the final story 'Isabella Cullen' comes next after this, and that will be the official ending. So, a few more chapters to 'Isabella Volturi' and then there will be 'Isabella Cullen'. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**TwiliAnn16:_ By 'home' she means Volterra with the Cullens and the Volturi. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**Jasper winked: _(love the username by the way! lol) The Vampires that have seen Bella know that she is alive, like the Romanians, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Yes, Bella still rules the Volturi, and no this isn't the end. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**Trricia:** **_Your reivews crack me up, my gosh they are hilarious! LOL.... The bad guys are coming soon, breathe! You could threaten me with that vile Mike Newton.... Thank you for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!_**

**Sorry, longest Authors Note in history! Now, on to the story.**

**Song: Make This Go On Forever, by Snow Patrol (love love love this song!)**

**Disclaimer: Freaking disclaimer, leave me and my dreams ALONNNEEE! You've been crushing my dreams for quite a few months now; I get it already! I DON'T OWN IT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!**

**Bella POV**

The rain is falling around me in smothering torrents, drenching my auburn hair and ebony cloak. Lightening has split the sky in a dancing blaze of radiant light, illuminating the dark night. Thunder is crashing around me, erupting from the flashing sky in booming roars. The sodden ground below my feet is jagged with sharp rocks and ledges. Waves are rolling over the sapphire ocean, crashing into the cliffs violently.

I slipped off my shoes slowly, sliding them into my bag, before removing my midnight cloak to reveal a tight, black t-shirt and short, ebony board shorts. Quickly, I placed my rose-engraved staff within the largest pocket and sealed my belongings inside.

I hurled the bag over the cliff, ceasing its fall with my mind just above the dancing waters. My hands lifted to either side of my head, intertwining into a dive streamline. Launching myself over the cliff's ledge, my body spiraled lethally downward― an arrow of stone directly into the ocean's sadistic façade.

With my belongings hovering over the water's surface, I rocketed through the vicious current, my marble legs propelling my body ― breaking the sound barrier as I shot past each ship that patrolled the exterior. I spun my body in aggressive spirals, letting the waves rush over me. The thunder roared once more, causing tremors to wrack the ocean's surface above.

Time passed slowly beneath the rolling waves of the ocean. Each day was spent rocketing through the violent currents, and each hour I prayed for my family.

My empire had virtually fallen to ruins; I had seen it each day when I traveled across the US to the eastern seaboard. Vampires began to fight in alleyways, too close to the human population― they knew that with my death devastating the world, they would not be persecuted for their actions.

But I approached each vampire that I witnessed breaking my law, and all gaped in awe at my survival. Begging for mercy at my feet, they pleaded for freedom and for my sword to pass by them. I relented on few, many perishing in my wake when they shattered the laws I had placed for them to follow.

Another day passed beneath the crashing waves as I passed Morocco and rocketed through the vicious currents that surrounded my home. Land was perceptible to my searching irises just two miles away below the water.

Hope blanketed my anxious emotions as I emerged from the rolling ocean, water slipping down my slender body slowly. The silent beach stretched on for miles as I neared my target: _Bloodbath_― it was a club Heidi, Aaron, and I had opened; a place for only our kind. Instead of vile alcohol, blood was served as our drinks― both human and animal due to my demands.

The roaring music was carried on the wind, drifting towards me as I pulled on my black cloak― the hood masking my face in shadows. In a flat sprint, I made my way to the roaring music. The massive stone building rose high in the distance as I approached and glowing lights illuminated swaying figures into the dark windows.

Reaching the doors, I inhaled deeply, before pressing my palms to the surface, and throwing open the entrance. The doors banged sharply against the walls, silencing the entire club as I stepped out of the pouring rain and into the room. My hood slid slowly back, revealing my cold face.

Gasps resonated sharply throughout the club, before cries echoed out unto the night, and the throng rushed forward, wrapping me in its confines of welcoming and comforted embraces. Many kissed my cheeks, and others merely shook my hand, thanking me in solemn appreciation as their eyes bored into mine own.

I shook out my nearly dried hair, accepting a wine glass of a mountain lion's blood from the bar tender, and ascending the stairway to my private balcony above. Watching over the undomesticated throng of vampires, I smiled triumphantly to myself.

This was my kingdom, and I would not give up my throne.

**Carlisle POV**

Today was the day of my daughter's memorial, and the day my family would say goodbye to sanity and joy. I wished to offer them the intelligence of Bella's survival, but alas, my promised to her was kept, and I did not utter a word.

Emmett and Jasper had been forced to dress Edward in his black suit when he did not move from his permanent position on his chamber floor. They supported him on either side as we emerged from the dim castle and onto the sodden lawn of Volterra Castle. Esme clung to my arm, her body trembling with sorrow as Rosalie bore Alice in her arms, supporting her as she cried out. We exchanged a knowing glance, Rosalie's eyes burning with shame as she witnessed her family's downfall.

Taking our places beside the Volturi, we read the engraving on the marble headstone.

_Isabella Marie Volturi_

_Our Eternal Queen, Sister, and Daughter_

_An Angel In The Truest Sense_

_May She Rest In Peace And May Her Memory Live On Forever_

_September 13, 1990 ― August 17, 2029_

Dry sobbing erupted all around me, many falling to their knees in anguish as the eulogy was read by Marcus. Following my friend, I had been asked to speak; shame washed over me as I lied through my teeth.

"Isabella was family to us all, and her death is a tragedy that will devastate the world…" I continued on, spinning deception after deception of my daughter's nonexistent death, when a branch snapped in the forest, and the entire multitude of mourners turned towards the tree line.

A dark figure melted from the shadows. "It appears I have arrived late for my own funeral." Bella's silken voice chuckled as her hood fell back, revealing her entrancing irises and radiant face.

My daughter had returned home.

**Bella POV**

I watched as the multitude of mourners turned to face me, my eyes raking over each figure and drinking in the sight of my family once more. Emmett and Jasper―my adoring brothers― stood just meters away, bearing the weight of the one I lived for upon their shoulders. Rosalie―my gracious protector and caring sister― was beside them, Alice held in her arms as she cried out. Carlisle― the man I called father― stood before the throng, his eyes filled with love as he gazed at me in the shadows of the trees.

Esme―my mother in so many ways― let out a strangled cry and rushed forward, her arms encircling my neck. Her eyes searched mine desperately as she pulled back, her hands held tightly in mine.

"I knew you had survived." She murmured. "I would have felt that your presence was gone if you hadn't―mother's intuition." I smiled meekly, kissing her cheek.

An uproar of cries echoed unto the heavens as my families rushed forward, capturing me within their fierce embraces. They called up prayers in gratitude to the Lord for my deliverance from the flames, they kissed my cheeks, and they held me tight to them.

Jasper's soothing arms wrapped around me as I held tight to him, sobbing into this shoulder with joy. Emmett's reassuring embrace seized me from Jasper not long after, and I could have sworn Emmett was crying with relief. Rosalie and Alice were not far behind, smothering me in their desperate holds, Rosalie muttering about never making her lie to our family again. I felt Carlisle's warm arms slip around my shoulders as pulled me to him, his eyes smoldering with compassion, before I turned to face the man I had left behind.

Edward stood on the edge of the mass, his eyes staring blankly at me as I moved towards him. The throng parted, creating a path between them as I ran to the arms of my love. I launched myself into his arms, dropping my rose-engraved cane to the sodden ground, and holding tight to my salvation. His arms constricted around me, broken sobs escaping both of our chests as we clung to each other.

My legs wrapped around his waist, my arms encircling his neck, and his lips crashed against mine, moving softly yet fiercely. Fingers knotted in his hair, my lips parted, his sweet breath washing over me. I pulled back, my irises locked on his alone, blazing with love.

"I promised you I would never leave you." I murmured, resting my forehead against his.

"I love you, Isabella― for all eternity." **(A/N: If you remember, this was the line Edward said to Bella when they were reunited for the 1****st**** time in Isabella Ghost!)** He whispered as silver tears streamed down my cheeks, joy washing over me.

**Emmett POV**

Hours after my sister's return, we sat in the throne room. Bella, Marcus, and Caius were deep into their argument, while Ghost, the guard, and my family watched in silence, our eyes darting between each of them when they spoke.

"I did what was best for our world!" Bella vented, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"You nearly had yourself killed by a sadist! That is not what is best for our world!" Caius shouted furiously, standing to meet Bella's height before him.

"I took care of what needed to happen for _me_ and then I took care of our world! You should have seen the US! There was fighting in alleyways and some were even close to the sunlight!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had not feigned death!" Marcus bellowed, his eyes burning with unveiled rage.

"I thought I _was_ dead!" My sister shot back, her chest pressed dangerously against Marcus'. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Bella ripped away the side of her dress exposing the side of her leg. My eyes raked down the scarring of her marred calf― the wounds lined her flesh mercilessly, nails marks extending down the puckered flesh in a violent dance.

Gasps echoed through the room.

"What happened?" Caius demanded, his voice strained as he pulled Isabella back from Marcus.

"Joshua and I had a bit of a struggle after he drug me out of the burning prison…" She continued on, retelling her journey and her fighting―Rosalie and Carlisle averted their gazes in shame when their roles in the tale came to pass. Each of us looked on at them in astonishment.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Esme choked, her eyes watering with the tears that would never fall.

"I made them swear to me that they would utter a word of my survival." Bella confessed, her eyes smoldering with a plethora of unfathomable emotions. "There were a few matters that I desired to resolve."

"I wanted to tell you, Emmett, but I couldn't break my promise." Rosalie whispered repentantly into my ear as I cradled her in my arms.

"It's okay, baby; I understand." I murmured, kissing the crown of her head gently.

Bella let the hem of her dress fall back into place, masking the gruesome scars that marred her limb. She leaned carefully onto her staff, speaking nothing as she departed from the room.

"All are dismissed," Caius bellowed, his nostrils flaring in fury as the doors slammed shut behind my sister. My family took our leave from the chamber quickly, making our way to our rooms.

We passed by the music room, pausing to hear Bella adding a new piece to her composition. It flowed with sharp tones, piercing through me as her fingers traveled over the ivory keys.

"I need to talk to her." Edward spoke quietly, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"More power to you," I chuckled, wincing when a particularly striking note resonated from the room. He pushed the door open silently, closing it behind himself while we continued down the corridor in deafening stillness.

All seemed to be calm, but even I could taste the foreshadow of a tempest billowing on the horizon.

* * *

**OOH!! Ominous last line! I feel like I need to tell you guys that this story only has a few chapters left before the end, but don't worry, there will be a third and final story if you guys really, really want it!**

**Hit or miss? Hate or love? Tell me what you think!**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sunlight

**Ah, hello my pretties!**

**Reviewers:**

**Twilight-sistas: _I've actually been playing with that idea for awhile, but I'm not sure yet. It is definetly a possibility. I threw in Sarah's character so I could keep the idea a possibility in the future. Thank you for the amazing review!_**

**Trricia:_ Oh my gosh! Mike Newton! EEW!! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!_ _Your review was hilarious again! Every one of your reviews make me laugh so hard and make my day so much better! The cricket won't leave me alone either! Do you have any ideas for a VERY BAD guys name? Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!_**

**Melody-chii:_ You frighten me... Thank you for reviewing!_**

**Jasper winked: (_i love your username!) Caius and Marcus are mad because they thought Bella was dead, when she was really alive and didn't let her survival be known for like 2 months. (That's how long Bella was in America and Romania, though I never mentioned it) There will be a small preview of the conflict for 'Isabella Cullen' in the final chapter before the epilogue. It sets the next story in motion. Thank you so much for reviewing!_**

**Song: Just For Now, by Imogen Heap (tune works, not the lyrics)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Bella POV**

I stood upon the garden balcony, rain pouring down in blinding torrents. The wind howled dissonantly, drawing up my locks into the air. My dress billowed round me, the hem drifting in the breeze.

Placing my pale hands gently on the railing, I tilted my face to the darkening sky and let the rain pour down upon me. Images blurred in my mind― my mother and father's faces flashing in my mind as I felt my barriers shattering, and my heart splitting open.

Peace swarmed around me, lifting me into its arms with gentle grace. I felt warmth despite the arctic winds, and I felt _safe_. My enemy was gone― my adversary demised in the darkest hour.

An airy smile ghosted atop my crimson lips as glimmering tears streamed down my pale cheeks.

I could hear the babble of the castle's business― my empire reborn from the ashes. Slowly, I released my hold on the skies, and the billowing tempest began its separation. I felt trickles of sunrays pouring down through the fissures―my skin depicting shattered diamonds as it was bathed in light.

"It is nice to see the sun for once," Caius murmured quietly behind me.

"Yes, it is very nice," I hummed in answer.

"I apologize for my temperament earlier," He whispered, stepping to my side with subtle elegance. "It was uncalled for."

"I forgive you, my brother―my reaction was none the better."

"But is your reaction ever better?" Caius chuckled quietly, his hand resting gently on my slender shoulder.

"No, I should I say it is not," My response was light, and lost silently on the breeze as it caressed my cheeks delicately.

"Our empire is strong," He commented, his hands now resting beside mine on the railing. "It does not falter while you reign."

"They fear me and my rage―not many would hearken to my presence willingly."

"You speak truth, Isabella, but you still have many behind you. Our family does not waver in your wake."

"Faltering is not an option any longer―we must grow to be the epitome of strength." I murmured, gripping his hand in mine own.

"The epitome of strength is you, my sister. We are strong under your sovereignty." Caius responded softly, his eyes trained on the vibrant horizon.

"You speak flattery," I hissed lightheartedly.

"No, I speak truth." He murmured, pressing his lips to my hand, before gliding into the shadows of the castle once more.

I sighed, my eyes absorbed within the dazzling rainbows of the sunlight dancing on the rolling hills and endless meadows. The sky blazed a carefree blue as white clouds drifted aimlessly through.

"The sun is a pleasant thing to see once in a while," Aaron whispered, her presence drifting to my side.

"Caius said the same thing moments ago," I murmured in response, studying the shattered diamonds called my flesh.

"I would expect him to; we all miss the sun."

"My apologies; I will try to keep a happier climate," I chuckled, grasping her hand in mine own. It became silent for a still moment. The world felt safe for a still moment. I felt loved for a still moment.

All was hushed.

"Did you ever consider escape when were held prisoner?" My sister hummed softly.

"I was trying to escape each second we were there."

"Pray tell what you attempted."

"Invisibility, fire, shields, shape-shifting, molecule rearranging… I tried all of it, my sister, but I failed." My broken murmur was lost on the wind as it rushed by.

"You did not fail, Isabella. You won the battle." She clutched my hand tighter.

"But why do I feel I have not won this war?"

"We shall know it the coming years if we have won the war. But we can at least be happy with winning the battle." Her humble reply came quietly, before she ghosted back into the shadows, her figure disappearing from my sight.

A gentle melody drifted on the wind, swirling around me in waves of peace as Edward emerged from the passageway in the ruins. My lullaby grew louder as he approached.

"Twenty years without that melody…" I murmured, feeling his gentle arms slip around my waist.

"I regret each second of it," He whispered, pressing his lips to my neck as he pulled me to his chest.

"As do I," My reply was shaky as he trailed delicate kisses up my stone cheek.

"I though you had died, love." Edward confessed softly while his grip tightened around me. "It killed me to think you had gone from this world…That I would not see you again… That I would hold you again… That you would never kiss me again… That I would never hear your voice again…"

"I know, love." I turned in his arms, my head tilted up to gaze into his blazing topaz irises. He leaned down slowly, his arms tipping me back as he pressed his scarlet lips to mine. His sweet breath washed over me as my lips parted and my arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

We broke apart, as breathing ragged as our foreheads pressed together. It was silent as he pulled back slightly, reaching into his pocket. I gaped in stunned silence as he knelt on one knee, gazing up at me through his thick lashes.

"Isabella, I've lost you before, but I intend to never let you again. I've loved you since the day we met, but did not see it, for love is blind. When I confessed my love to you for the first time, I felt as though heaven had lifted me up. You loved me as well. When I left, my heart shattered, and the pieces were left in your hands. Now, I hold you once more, and I ask, Isabella will you marry me?"

His finger moved with subtle elegance, opening the lid of a black velvet box to reveal Elizabeth Mason's wedding ring in astonishing beauty.

My lips trembled, silvery tears streaming down my cheeks as the sun beat down overhead.

* * *

**Sorry, bit of a cliff-hanger... OKAY, SETTLE DOWN! YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

**IMPORTANT!: I was thinking about doing a prequel to the entire series. It would be titled 'Isabella Swan' to go along with the series titles. The story would be about everything that happened after Edward left. From the night he left to the asylum to the final chapter which would be when she finally reaches Volterra. I would write it after 'Isabella Cullen' of course so you guys wouldn't have to wait for the final story. Tell me what you think about it! Do you want me to write 'Isabella Swan'? Warning: It would be a bit dark! We all know why! I mean, there's no Edward!**

**Please review! The 300th reviewer gets a preview for the next chapter! (Make sure you tell me you are the 300th reviewer in your review if you can!)**

**Please review! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Petticoat Soldier

**Sorry, it's been awhile, but there was a bit of an accident and I ended up injured. My RIGHT arm of all things was in a sling for a long while so I couldn't exactly write or type. Luckily, doc says my arm should be fine now as long as I don't over-work it. Psh, he should have considered the fact that I have to bench 80 pounds in weights class.**

**On top of being hurt, I am currently battling a massive killer cold and it is finals week. I have to miss my LAST day to reivew for finals tomorror because of it and then I have to suffer through extra long periods with this muderous cold and do my finals. SHOOT ME NOW! However, no school Friday, so there should be an update.**

**I'll mention reviewers at the end due to complaints about my super long AN's.**

**Song: Circus, by Britney Spears (I know, Britney Spears of all people, but she is making a comeback! And her new CD is amazing!)**

**Disclaimer: Just myself and this killer cold! SM owns the rest!**

**Bella POV**

"Keep moving! You can't let them catch you!" I called across the grassy field, watching intently as the members of Ghost had another fighting lesson. "Alex, jump!" The young girl leapt easily over Silver as she charged forward. "Silver, catch her in the air!"

"Hey, Bella, feel like a little fight?" Aaron flitted away from Demetri to my side.

"Bring it on," I nodded once, backing away as she crouched.

"On three!" I heard Demetri call, before he began counting down. "Go!" His call rang out in the background as I lunged.

Aaron charged forward, her body a streamlining blur. I leapt lithely, turning my body in the air and landing nimbly behind her. Smirking, I danced around her, my feet moving in spirals as I twirled each time she dove forward.

"Come on, girly, show me what you got!" I taunted, feigning to the left. She launched forward, catching my shoulders and leaping into the air. My knee rammed her in the stomach, driving her back in the wind as she plummeted to the earth.

I dove in a lethal spiral, my head in a direct path to Aaron's abdomen as we hit the ground. A quaking ripple shot through the ground as I drove us into the earth.

"You lose," I murmured in her ear, releasing her from the ground.

"It's been a long time since we've fought." Aaron commented as we leapt deftly out of our newly-formed crater.

"Too long," I conceded, brushing the dirt away from my ice blue sports bra and silver shorts.

"How about I have a try?" Jasper called from the balcony above, his face illuminated in the sunlight that beat down overhead.

"Come on down!" I shouted, slipping off my engagement ring and laying it in Aaron's outstretched hand. I couldn't afford to lose this ring in a fight.

Jasper launched himself over the railing, landing on the balls of his feet agilely in front of me.

"Bring it on, pretty boy." I sneered, waving him forward with my hands outstretched.

"You bring it, I'll dish it back." He laughed, leaning back into a lethal crouch.

"I hope you southern hicks know how to fight dirty." Laughing once, I feigned to the right as he did the same.

"Who you callin' a southern hick, Yankee?" He shot back, dancing forward.

"I ain't a southern bell."

"Well, obviously you ain't a lady either." Jasper leered, his teeth glinting in the blinding sunlight.

Emmett's booming laughter resonated from the garden balcony above as I twirled around Jasper once more.

Faster than my brother could track, I had attached myself to his back. My teeth skimmed his neck threateningly.

"I'm a petticoat soldier, not a lady." I chuckled, leaping backwards and landing lithely on my bare feet.

"Well, there's no arguing with that one." Jasper amended, an amused smirk lighting up his glowing face.

"Incoming!" Emmett bellowed from above as he launched himself over the balcony. He landed softly beside me on the balls of his feet while Alice and Edward leapt a bit more inconspicuously from the railing. They landed lightly on either side of me, their eyes glowing with joy at the long awaited peace.

Edward's gentle arms wound around my slim waist as he pulled me to his chest. Aaron placed my ring in my outstretched hand, before flitting to Demetri's side to aid the Ghost members. Sliding the delicate ring onto my glistening finger, I watched in awe as shattered diamonds bounced around the field―reflected from our flesh and the glinting ring.

"I always imagined that on your finger." Edward murmured, his lips trailing down my neck. Every nerve in my body sparked― electricity pulsing through my veins and against my flesh. His lips stopped at the base of my throat as I shuddered. He smirked triumphantly.

"Cheater," I barely managed to breathe as my knees quaked beneath me.

"Well, there is that," He trilled, his lips moving up the side of my neck once more and pausing at the corner of my tingling, scarlet lips. I whirled in his arms, my chest pressing dangerously against his as our lips crashed together, moving in sync with our passion.

"PDA!" Emmett shouted from outside our little bubble in the distance. We ignored him typically as Edward's hands traveled to the small of my back. My fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him impossibly close. I could sense Emmett approaching, and, naturally, my instincts took control. My blue shield enveloped our entwined bodies, blocking out our brother's suggestive comments and immature remarks.

"Tone down the lust before I steal Alice away from her magazine!" Jasper commanded from somewhere in the vicinity, his voice fading into the background as my Edward lifted me from the grassy plain. My legs wrapped firmly around his waist, drawing his body closer to mine.

But I felt another presence near, and my shield was slowly fading. I pushed it farther, forcing my protection not to falter.

"ISABELLA!" Silver shrieked in my ear, her hands prying me away from Edward and onto the terrain. I huffed an annoyed sigh and fell back onto the grass, silently condemning the girl's ability to Hades fiery pits.

Edward chuckled, lying next to me as Silver flitted away smugly.

"Well, that was interesting." He murmured softly as curled against his body.

"I was going to say something else, but it was definitely_ interesting _as well…"

"Just a few months love and then…" His hypnotizing breath danced over my face as he lifted my chin to meet his smoldering eyes. "And then the honeymoon."

I giggled, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'll be waiting for that, but did you forget, love, we still need to set a date."

"I say January. We can have a winter wedding."

"I agree entirely. So, I never did hear, how did Carlisle convince the public community of Denali, Alaska that our family was not involved in illegal acts or part of the FBI going undercover as a normal family?" I inquired, recounting the thoughts of the humans Edward had told me about.

"Carlisle's father lived in Italy and died of a heart attack. His mother needed help, so he uprooted the entire family and moved us to Venice." Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes at the fabricated tale.

"Well, send my regards to his mother." My words dripped with heavy sarcasm.

"She committed suicide a month ago. Emmett came up with that one…" His chest rumbled with subtle laughter.

"I take it a few of the humans were trying to contact Carlisle's mother and send their regards?"

"Yes, and unfortunately Emmett was the one to get the messages from Carlisle's former colleagues because the rest of us had gone hunting. The phone was ringing off the hook when word spread that Carlisle had 'lost both of his parents' in just three months."

I laughed loudly, rolling away from him and onto my stomach.

"Nana and Gramps will be missed." He sniffed sarcastically.

"Of course they will." I giggled, standing from the ground and waiting for him to do the same. Everyone had left― leaving the grassy field for our intimate moment of peace.

"I think it's time we asked Alice for help on planning the wedding." He grasped my hand, intertwining our fingers as we strolled through the west side of the castle― its ancient ruins.

A piercing squeal penetrated the air, fast approaching us from behind.

"Oh, now what have you gotten us into?" I growled, jut before Alice's tiny body collided with us, pinning us to the cobblestone.

"So, Bella, strapless dress or long sleeves?"

_Oh for the love of…_

* * *

**Huh, ya... Bad news... Only the epilogue left. I cut out an extra chapter or two cause they would give to much away for the sequel. GOOD NEWS TOO!: Isabella Swan is a go! I got a lot of response for the idea and everybody said yes! I have a few other stories that I haven't posted yet though, and after Isabella Cullen, I was thinking about posting them before Isabella Swan. After Isabella Cullen is finished I'll put up an AN describing my other unposted stories and let you decide between those and Isabella Swan to go up first.**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**

**Reviewers!:**

**vazy: _Honestly, the copy cat is going down! Did you read her story or do you think I'm overreacting a bit? Thank you for the amazing support! And get ready to hold off the flamers cause 'Isabella Cullen' is about to go up with a TON of really mean cliff-hangers. Baseball bat and heavy books ready to go? Thank you so so so much!_**

**Twilight-Writing-904: _Oh! Your reviews are always so sweet! Thank you so much for the amazing compliments and support!_**

**Trricia: _Your reviews are the best! I love you like a puppy! Lol... Anyway, I took your advice and the bad dude will be a bad GIRL! Her picture is on my profile under 'People from Isabella Ghost and Isabella Volturi' and is marked unamed character from Isabella Cullen (or something like that... I can't remember right now. It's under Sarah's picture on the links!) I know, no Edward...so sad...sniffle...But I'm definetly doing Isabella Swan. The freaking gay cricket won't leave me alone! AHH!_**

**miserygirl: _All I can say is...I want him! GIVE ME GIVE ME! Edward....(internally swoons...) Thank you for reviewing and showing some awesome support!_**

**angelpnai13:_ I agree that the story should be called Bella Cullen, but I really want to keep in line with the story titles so it's still going to be Isabella Cullen. The first 2 were dark because I write out my emotions and my life had hit a really rough patch, but Isabella Cullen will be a lot happier, I can tell you that already. Thank you for reviewing and supporting my story!_**

**Melody-chii:_ My humor is a bit dark as well... I love Jane! She is my favorite member of the Volturi by far! And yes Caius does speak old-fashiondy (that can be our word!) The chapter was a bit boring, but the climax has past and we've hit the resolution now. However, Isabella Cullen is going to have a fight scene more amazing and bigger than Isabella Volturi and Isabella Ghost's fight scenes combined! It is going to be SO brilliant! Any suggestions on a song to listen to while I write this super amazing fight scene? I like Melody-chii better than Melon-chan actually... Thank you for reviewing and showing amazing support!_**

**LittleCoward: _I was wondering what happened to you! Lol... Anyway, Isabella Swan is a go! So you can look forward to that after I write Isabella Cullen! Thank you for the amazing supports and reviews!_**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue: Mr and Mrs

**Okay! Since we've hit finals, I currently have no homework, so I am free to write! YAY!**

**It's the final chapter guys! OMG! AHH!! I honestly can't believe that this series has come so far! I love you guys with all my heart! We've broken my record for numbers of reviews on any of my stories and past 300 reviews! EEK! You guys are the best!**

**I'll mention reviewers at the end due to the complaints about my super long A/N's!**

**Okay, I have to tell you guys this! I just got this review for Isabella Ghost: "OME! You are GENIUS!! This is like the best fanfic I have everr read! Dude this can like compete with the actual Twilight in my opinion! i'm speechless!!  
Can't wait to start reading the sequel! YAY!! :P" Can you believe that!? That was sooo sweet! Thank you to the reviewer, LindseyRae!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to every one of you!**

**Song: You and Me, by Lifehouse**

**Disclaimer: Why must you torment me! Zoro will defeat you, evil disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, okay.... Stephenie Meyer owns....owns...PINK UNDERWEAR!!!!......Okay, fine! Shut up little voice, I'll say it! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters...Happy now, little voice?**

**Little Voice: I'm Pleased.**

**Me: Well whoop-de-freakin-do for you!**

**Bella POV**

In truth, I was never one to panic. It wasn't in me to really erupt into a full-blown panic attack.

But as I stood on the rising tower roof, letting the wind whip around me violently, I could feel my control slipping. My black dress flailed in the vicious wind, snapping against the stone lining of the tower.

"Bella, it is time to get ready." Rosalie leapt deftly from the grassy plain to my side atop the castle.

"I think I'm going to hyperventilate." I shook my head, trying to clear away all other thoughts.

"Breathe, Bells, it's your wedding." She rolled her sparkling eyes, taking my hand and leading me down the slanted roof. We leapt easily onto the protruding window ledge of my bedroom, landing inside where Alice, Jane, Esme, and Heidi awaited us.

Rose pulled me onto a white stool, setting to work on my hair while Alice pulled out her militia of makeup and various pointless beauty products. Esme and Heidi were laying out my dress on my bed, running their hands over each miniscule crease and wrinkle to smooth it out completely. Jane stood to the left, pulling out my silken gloves and diamond tiara along with the rest of my jewelry.

Rosalie had just finished pulling the curls of my hair back into a diamond clip and Alice was applying one last bit of black mascara when a knock came at the door.

"May we speak to Isabella for a moment?" Marcus called softly, his voice barely a hum.

"One second," Alice responded, sliding my tiara and veil into place in my curls while the others exited the room. "We'll get you in your dress when you're done with them." She kissed my cheek, before flitting out the door and disappearing down the corridor to dress.

"Isabella?" Caius and Marcus entered silently, sitting before me on the edge of my bed.

"We have something to give you." I laid out my hand as they placed a milky white envelope in it. Elegant calligraphy spelled out my name on the back. I slipped my finger under the seal, flipping it open, before pulling out the folded parchment.

_My dear Isabella,_

_So many questions you must have by now, but they will not be answered immediately. There will be a time, my dear, when your faith is tested beyond its limits, but you will need to stay strong and believe in all you know. Our family will always be behind you, no matter the trials that may litter your path. Trust in those whom you love, Isabella, and you shall be saved._

_I regret to tell you that I have hidden something from you for far too long. Alice Cullen is not the only clairvoyant being of our kind. A century before you came to Italy, I discovered a female living in the ruins of an ancient city in Romania. Her name was _

_Anya and she foretold of a perilous, yet magnificent future for our kind._

_She spoke of a young woman who would be born on the thirteenth day of the ninth month. She said that this woman would bring peace to our world, but not before she would be tested beyond her limits first. Anya said this woman would be named 'beautiful', meaning she would be known as 'Bella'._

_But she foretold of my demise as well. I would perish in the second battle of a great war, fighting to save the woman. The first battle was said to be brought upon by the woman's equal. The man she would defeat would behold her same abilities and be of an equal measure of power. You now know this battle as our fight against Aspen._

_I would fall in the second battle. The adversary we would fight would have a limitless number of soldiers behind him, but our empire would triumph. You remember this as the battle where we have triumphed over Alexander._

_Now, dear Isabella, I write this on the eve of the second battle. I will ask our brothers to deliver this to you when the time of your wedding has arrived. Congratulations, my dear one, on your dawning marriage― Anya foretold of it as well. How I wish that I could live to see you married off._

_The empire is about to face a war greater than us all and Anya has foretold of your victory yet again. But this victory will come at a terrible price and you shall feel great despair and sorrow for your losses._

_Great challenges approach, dear one, but I implore you to stand against it all. You must fight with all you have. Know that I love you as my dearest sister and that I will always watch over you from wherever I may be._

_Love Eternal,_

_Aro_

The shimmering ghosts of my tears streamed down my pale face as my hands shook. The letter fell from my hands to the carpet in deafening silence. I could feel my brothers' hands on my shoulders, holding me tight as I trembled and cried.

Nothing made sense…nothing at all…

"Isabella, it was inevitable." Caius murmured softly in my ear, his voice a silent echo in the world outside my quaking mind.

"You have to get ready, Bella." Marcus shook my shoulders, working to snap me back to reality.

"Go retrieve Jasper Hale." I barely managed to make out Caius' distant command, seeing only Aro's death replaying in my mind.

Another hand rested on my shoulder, and I felt a presence near me.

"Bella," Jasper's voice hummed as peace swarmed my overrun mind. "Come on, Bella. It's time for you to get dressed." I could sense other beings then, bodies around me murmuring to each other.

"I'll be fine." I whispered through my breaking haze, obeying Alice's hands as they pulled me from the white stool and over to my dress. My brothers left silently while Esme and Rosalie entered the room, their voices becoming more distinct as I fought to break the swirling mists of my spiraling mind. I could feel Alice's hands working swiftly to lace up the back of my dress.

I gazed at my appearance in the full length mirror, studying the dress from all angles. The beaded, strapless bodice was accented by a sating ribbon beneath the bust and allover lace. A chapel train flowed in the back, my long veil blending within the white detail as Esme lifted it over my face.

"Oh, my Bella, you are beautiful." She smiled warmly, kissing my cheek through the veil, before disappearing out the bedroom door.

Heidi swept through the doorway, showcasing her lavender bridesmaid dress. The waist was cinched tightly, accenting the flow of the bottom that brushed the floor; two straps slipped over her shoulders.

Aaron followed Heidi, her strapless, lavender chiffon dress flaunting her muscular figure with a high-low hem and empire waist, accented by stunning beading and subtle ruching detail. Her constantly changing hair was pinned up in short curls with silver streaks brushing through every other thick spiral.

Rosalie sauntered through the entrance, her chest showcased seductively in a sweetheart neckline with ruching detail on the bodice. The hem of the lavender material skimmed the floor gently.

I looked to Alice to see her lavender, knee-length maid of honor dress. The waist was belted, with a flowing bottom and strapless top. Her neck was accented by a diamond choker with matching earrings. The normal black spikes in her hair were pinned to the side, creating an illusion that they were longer.

Jane flitted inside moments later, her elegant champagne dress flowing around her tiny figure. The pleated waistband was accented by subtle beading and thin straps running over tiny shoulders. Her long hair was pulled back into a golden clip, her brown locks running down her back in thick curls.

I chuckled to myself when Alice handed Jane the basket of rose petals and she nearly lost her head.

"I am not some five year old child! I should not be a flower girl!" Jane vented, her eyes glowing with irritation.

"Okay, okay," I relented, taking the basket of rose petals. "You are bridesmaid." Jane smiled smugly at Alice, while Alice glowered back.

"We need _someone_ to throw the flowers and lead!" My sister growled, her hands on her hips.

"I'll do it ahead before I go out." I sighed, taking the basket of petals and attempting to exit the room.

"NO! You can't go out there!" Alice screeched, latching onto my arm and struggling to pull me back.

"No one will see me," I chuckled sinisterly, pulling my arm free. Focusing on disappearing only, I felt my body fading and vanishing from sight.

"What the…?" Alice whipped around in circles, her eyes searching for me.

"I'll be right back." I whispered mockingly in her ear, laughing loudly when she nearly fell over in shock.

Rushing down the corridor in deafening silence, I made my way out to the garden. All members of the Volturi were seated, accompanied by many other covens and multiple nomads. A long white carpet stretched out to the altar between the two sides of the congregation.

I fluttered silently past each person, laying the dainty, crimson petals one by one. Not one person noticed my work or presence, fortunately, or I would have faced the wrath of Alice the demon pixie.

I sprinted away, leaving behind the place where I would soon be wed. It took only seconds for me to reach my bedroom once more where the others were waiting. Alice was pacing, her expression pinched as she shot frequent looks at the door, searching for me. Heidi, Rose, Jane, and Aaron were seated on my bed flipping through my recently collected gathered militia of bridal magazines.

"I'm back!" I sang smugly in Alice's ear, letting my figure show once more behind her. She jumped, whirling around to scowl at me.

"Not funny," She growled, rolling her topaz eyes as I laughed.

"Are we ready to go?" Carlisle stepped into the doorway, his body adorned in a stunning black tux. Alice nodded, leading us down the corridor to the entrance to the garden.

Emmett, Jasper, Demetri, Felix, and Alec waited at the doorway, their eyes trained on us as we made our way to them.

"You looking stunning, Bella." Jasper grinned, kissing my cheek, before following Alice into their forming line. Jane and Alec were at the front, followed by Aaron and Demetri, then Heidi and Felix. Alice and Jasper were just behind them, with Rosalie and Emmett last.

Carlisle and I stood a few yards back in the shadows as the music began. Canon flowed beautifully threw the warm air, filling my mind with much needed peace. The couples began their march down the aisle, their flesh glowing with the miniscule rays of sunlight that had managed to the break the white clouds.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"No. Let's go." I choked, my eyes wide.

"It will be fine, Bella." He chuckled, linking his arm with mine as my grip tightened on my bouquet of freesias and lilacs.

"Don't let me trip." I hissed unexpectedly just before we exited the castle.

"Silly Bella," He grinned, leading me out.

The white carpet stretched before me, my skillfully placed rose petals scattered elegantly down its length. The altar was a glimmering white, decorated with winding roses. Glistening snow was falling around us in light flakes, causing the world to sparkle brilliantly all around.

But I didn't see the rest, for my eyes were trained on one person.

Edward.

His immaculate flesh glowed against the vast contrast of his black tux. His dark topaz eyes smoldered fiercely. His bronze tresses were beautifully disheveled, a single lock falling into his eyes.

My cold heart clenched tightly, my breathing cutting off, as Carlisle continued to lead me down the aisle. The beat of our feet against the ground faded into the background, just a humming in the back of my mind as my father handed me off to Edward, before taking his place beside Esme in the front row.

"We gather here today," Marcus began aloud, his voice echoing through over the light breeze.

All of his words blended in my mind as I lost myself in the depths of Edward's blazing irises.

"My dear Bella, there are no words to describe what I feel now. Twenty years ago, I made a mistake, no a sin, that I will forever regret. But I received a second chance to make things right, regardless of whether I deserved it or not. I swear to never leave you again, and I promise myself to you for eternity." His velvet voice ghosted through my haze, jolting me from my own world.

"Edward," I nearly choked, feeling my ghostly tears streaming down my cheeks. "I've seen worlds and wars that should have never come to pass. I've seen failures and deaths beyond words. But when I am in your arms, all of it fades away, and I finally feel safe again. Your arms are strong enough to shelter me from the universe and all of its cruelty. I swear to stay in your arms for eternity, and I promise to love you every second of every day."

Marcus continued the ceremony, his voice lost on my ears as I gazed into Edward's dancing eyes.

"May I have the rings?" Alice and Jasper stepped forward, Alice laying Edward's ring in my palm while Jasper placed my ring in Edward's outstretched hand.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife…" Marcus spoke softly, his eyes burning with joy.

"I do," Edward's murmur was lost on the silent breeze, ringing through my mind as he slid the antique, glistening diamond ring onto my finger―where it would stay forevermore.

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband…" My brother murmured, the typical words meaning so much more than I could have imagined.

"I do," I breathed, shakily sliding the ring over Edward's ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." I felt Edward's lips connect with my own, moving softly yet fiercely with mine as I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck. The sun erupted from the clouds at long last, and the garden was filled with the reflection of glorious shattered diamonds.

We broke apart, smiling joyously at each other as we turned to face our friends and family.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs., Edward and Isabella Cullen."

* * *

**Fin**

**It's the end, guys! Oh! I think I'm gonna cry!**

**IMPORTANT!: Their dresses are on my profile!**

**Isabella Cullen will be up by Friday or Saturday, so be on the look out for that! Set me to author alert so it will notify you the second I post the first chapter, or just wait for me to post an AN saying that Isabella Cullen is up!**

**Please review one last time for Isabella Volturi! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!) Just one last time! I love you guys so so so much!**

**Always,  
Emma!**

**Reviewers:**

**Melody-chii:_ Yankees are what the southerners refered to as the north during the Civil War and 'southern bells' are young women from the south that are really...sweet I guess. As you can see, this was the wedding! Okay, let's see these vamp powers then! Thank you for the amazing support through the entire story! I love the constant reviews! Thank you so so so much!_**

**Twlight-fan-14:_ I'll tell Carlisle that! Lol! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**Twilight-Writing-904: _I'm addicted to writing this as much as you are reading it! Thank you for the amazing reivews and the awesome support!_**

**Jasper winked: _(wow i can't get over your username! ah, i love jasper!) Sorry, no hints for Isabella Cullen! I'm keeping this one locked up nice and tight! But you won't have to wait long for it, I promise! I'll need the good luck, trust me! Thank you so much for reviewing and for the amazing show of support!_**

**Miss FHorn:_ Yes, Bella still has her scars, but they have faded quite a bit. More about them will be explained in Isabella Cullen! Thank you for reviewing and showing support!_**

**ChocolateCherryVampires:_ I've been home sick too, so that's why I updated! Hope you feel better than I do! Thank you for the show of awesome support and the amazing review!_**

**SparklingTopazEyes:_ Not the beanie babies of doom! NOOO!!! I can't wait to write the others, either! Thank you for the amazing review and awesome show of support!_**

**miserygirl: _I want him! GIVE ME HIM!!! GIVE ME HIM!!! (can you throw in a jasper too!?) There will be plenty of fight scenes and the awesome lovely Jane (love her too!) don't worry! Thank you for reviewing and showing some awesome support! THANK YOU FOR EDWARD!!! luv u now!_****  
**


	18. Note: Sequel Up!

**I promise, I didn't fall off the face of the earth! I'm sorry it took forever, but it's finally up!**

_**Isabella Cullen **_**has now been posted!**

**Please read it and review!**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	19. Note: ISABELLA SWAN!

**GUESS WHO?**

**I'M BACK!**

**The prequel to: _Isabella Ghost, Isabella Volturi, _and _Isabella Cullen _has been uploaded! I promise to complete this story, along with _The War. _I apologize for the extensive wait, but hey, it's here now! I hope I haven't lost you guys with this terribly long hiatus. Please, this story has come so far; don't give up on me now. _Isabella Swan_ was promised and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Always,**  
**Emma**


End file.
